Darkest Essence
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Darkness rises, the Light's last chance to fight back has arrived. It's either live or die, rise or fall. And for Sora and his friends, losing isn't an option. They have to win, or risk plunging all the worlds in Darkness. With their hearts strong, and their motives true, it all comes down to Kingdom Hearts and the power of the Light over the Darkness. Final book to the Fading Saga
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: XionTheBlackRose is back! I have brought what you are all waiting for! The final book to the Fading Saga! Enjoy Chapter 1 in Kairi's P.O.V. and have a nice week end. ^^ Don't forget to review!**

XXXxxxXXX

I gasp and jump to the side, falling to the floor but then getting back up. I flinch away from the coming Keyblade, aimed for my head and I dive to the floor and jump back up. I try to run but he grabs my wrists, pinning me to the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" he growls, "Running away? How pathetic. Your friends will all die while you run away and hide!" "I'm not running!" I growl in response, "I'm stalling!"

"Stalling?" he asks, looking confused, "Stalling for what?" "Stalling.." I sigh, trying to get free of his grip, "So I can get you to listen! This is about Namine!" Immedietly he looks shocked, and his gold eyes flicker blue, "Is she okay?" Then he yelps and jumps back from me, gripping his head and screaming. _He's fighting against his own Darkness!_ I quickly cast Cure on Riku, Lea, Ven, Terra, and Aqua and one by one they start to get up.

"What'd you do to him?" asks Lea, wearily watching Roxas. "I told him I had something he needs to know about Namine, and now he's fighting against the Darkness that has been set free." I answered. "Where's Sora?" Ventus's worried voice had us all looking around for him hastily. "He's gone!" gasps Aqua. "Go find him!" I said, "Riku, take them and go find them!"

"You want me to leave you here alone?! Absolutely not!" he says. "Riku, please! I might know how to save Roxas, and you're the best person I know to find Sora. Please just go! I'll be careful, I'll come back alive, I'll do anything you want for a month, just go find Sora!" I pleaded. "Ngh.. Fine." he says, going into leader mode again, "Let's go!"

The others follow him reluctantly, but I smile at them, to show them I can handle myself. I'm no new fighter against the Darkness, I know how to win a fight. Once they are gone I turn back to Roxas. "Roxas.." I breathe, slowly stepping toward Sora's Nobody. He still screams and clutches his head, his eyes flickering between gold and blue.

"Roxas, you can win, You can beat it." I'm in front of him now, within arms reach of him, but I stay still, waiting to see if the Darkness in him will jump for me, but it doesn't. Roxas is fighting back too hard, it needs all its energy to keep him from being free. Plain and simple, Roxas needs some help. I extend my arms to my sides and close my eyes as Light flows through me, shining all around me. _Please let this work. _

I open my eyes and walk right up to Roxas and I wrap my arms around him, willing the Light to fill him, to help him, to save him. "Roxas.." I breathe, "I have something important to tell you.." "K-Kairi.." he gasps, still fighting the Darkness for control of his body. I force more Light into his body and continue to speak, "Namine died, because of Riku Replica, but we killed him, she fought hard to try and save us, she died in my arms.."

He doesn't say anything so I continue, "But she said something very important to me right as she died." "Wh-what did she say?" asks Roxas, wrapping his arms around me now. I can feel the Darkness leaving his body, leaving or being locked away again, either way, the Light is again winning. "She said," I smile up at him, his perfect blue eyes showing with grief and wonder, "She said she loves you."

He closes his eyes and leans on me for support. "I love her too." he says, finally standing up on his own and releasing me. I stop glowing in Light and smile at him, "It's good to have you back, Roxas. Mind explaining what happened? I saw you get locked away inside of Sora!" "Yeah," he sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I was locked inside Sora's heart, but Young Xehanort freed me, but almost immedietly after I was free, he used a Keyblade and unlocked my heart, but, I don't really have one, he knew that, and the Darkness from being lost took me over. I'm sorry. I hurt you all."

He lowers his head and I hug him again, "You did nothing wrong, their the ones that should apologize, and we're the ones to make them." "Damn right." he chuckles, "Come on," suddenly he's serious again, "I know where they took Sora while I was fighting you all." I followed him out of the room, my Keyblade back in my hand, both of his in his hands. We're not playing around anymore, they've kidnapped Sora way too many times. We're sick of this game. Time to end this.

XXXxxxXXX

"Riku!" I cry, running up to the injured silverette. He groans and faces me, "K-Kairi... Run..." "No! I won't leave you here like this! Where are the others?" I demand, casting Cure on him. He sighs and sits up, "Not sure, they separated us.." "That's okay, we'll find them. I won't let you all down." I said helping him stand. "Let us down?" he scoffs, "Kairi, since when have you ever let us down?" "Don't pretend to have forgotten." I snap.

Riku notices Roxas and stiffens. I smile, "It's okay, he's on our side again. The Light saved him, but it wasn't easy." Roxas sighs and scratches the back of his head, "Hey, I know it won't make me forgivable for my actions, but, I'm sorry." "Hey, no need to be!" I said, facing Roxas now, "You did nothing wrong! This is all _their_ fault!" He smiles lightly, his eyes kind, "Thanks, Kai." "No problem." I smile.

"Right." says Riku, "Let's get to the others." I nod and Roxas and I follow him through the hall as we keep a look out for our friends and for any sign of our enemies. We come into the next room and we find Terra there alone, he's kneeling on one knee. We run up to him and I cast Cure on him and he stands and smiles lightly, "Thank you." "No problem." I mutter, looking around, "Where are the others?"

"Not sure, probably ahead, they got us all separated." Terra answers. "so I've heard." I sighed, "all right, let's keep going Riku, we have to get to Sora no matter what." "Right behind you, Princess." he says. It's funny, I know he's joking, since he called me Princess, and he never does unless it's a joke, but he just looks so serious.

I nod and we all get through the next door and find Aqua, Ventus, and Sora there, Sora's hurt badly, he's being supported by Ventus, who's behind Aqua, who's obviously protecting them. And then there's Young Xehanort, here to make things difficult. Again. God I hate that guy! We rush up to them and I help Ven support Sora and Terra and Riku take up Aqua's sides.

"Ven, can you get Sora back to the Mysterious Tower?" I asked him, "I want to help the boys fight." "Yeah, but you'll have to help me get through the portal, _then_ come back and fight." he says. "fine by me." I nod, creating a corridor of Light and we slowly make our way into it. "They're escaping! Stop them!" I hear Young Xehanort say. "GO!" Ven cries and we both practically throw ourselves, and Sora into it as it closes behind us.

We get back to the tower and King Micky and Yen Sid are there. "Oh gosh!" says Micky, "Sora! Is he okay?!" "He will be." I nod, "He just needs some rest." Ven and I lay Sora on the couch. "I advise you stay here, Master Ventus, your wounds are starting to reopen.." says Yen Sid. Ventus sighs, "Of course, Master. I had planned on staying with Sora anyway." He then turns to me, "Kairi, you have to win, keep my friends alive, if things look too bleak, get. Them. Out."

I nod and open a new corridor, leading back to The Castle That Never Was. Just before I get to go in, King Micky places a hand on my shoulder and I turn and look at him. "Yes, Your Majesty?" "Kairi, I heard about Namine.." he says. "It was a terrible loss." I mutter. "It was," he nods, "but I'm worried about you. Don't try anything reckless, don't work on instinct and rage alone, let your heart guide you." "Always." I say, leaving through the corridor.

"Kairi!" Riku gasps. I smirk, summoning my Keyblade, taking notice of their already out, "Let's get this thing started shall we?" I take my place beside Riku and Young Xehanort shoots the tip of his Keyblade at us, the same way he had when it was just Aqua and I fighting him. Aqua, where is she? "Where's Aqua?!" I gasp to Terra. "Don't worry." he says, "I sent her back to Master Yen Sid, she was too injured to fight." _How could I have missed that?_ I nodded, then remembering the attack coming, I pushed Riku aside, causing him to knock Terra and and I landed on top of Riku as the wire zoomed past us.

"Oh." Riku sighs, seeing my motives for knocking them over. We all get back up and prepare to attack Young Xehanort as the tip of his Keyblade returns to its place. "This better be interesting, otherwise it'd just be a waste of my time." he sighs, pointing his Keyblade at us. "I'll show you who's a waste of who's time." I growl, gripping my Keyblade tightly.

"Oh really?' he smirks. "Go." I growl, running at him. Riku and Terra run after me. I get there first and get a combo hit on him before he throws me back and goes into attacking Riku and, in turn, Terra. I run back to my friends and I join in, getting a side combo hit on him before he brings his Keyblade down on me and I'm pushed to the ground. "Riku!" I gasp, blocking Young Xehanort's attacks only by holding my Keyblade in both hands above my head.

Riku rushes over to me and hits Young Xehanort from behind and I quickly get to my feet and join the fight once again. Terra backs Riku up, then takes the front position and makes most of the hit. I know they are trying to keep me in the back as much as possible, so I show them up and go right for an attack on Young Xehanort. I get a good combo hit on him, sending him into the air and I jump up after him.

Young Xehanort cancels out my attack with one of his own and I shoot Light at him, which he dodges, appearing on the ground below me. I gasp and turn myself around, trying to aim at him again. He points his Keyblade at me, I'm still in the air, I don't really know how to get out of range here. A dark energy shoots from his Keyblade and I bring my arms in front of me, hoping to block the attack with my Keyblade the best I can. I close my eyes tight, waiting for the pain. But the pain doesn't come, it hit someone else. Someone in front of me. I open my eyes with a gasp as Riku falls to the ground.

He jumped up here to save me. I quickly made my descent to the ground and I ran for Riku while Terra ran for Young Xehanort. "Riku!" I cried, dropping to my knees beside him, turning him over so he isn't laying on his stomach, and he's facing me. "I told you..." he says weakly, "to be careful...Princess..." "Riku!" I cry as his eyes start to close. Suddenly I feel like Namine is dying in my arms once again. No! No, Riku can't die! He just can't! "RIKUUUUUUUU!" I scream, tears falling onto his pale face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter 2 of Darkest Essence in Terra's P.O.V.! **

XXXxxxXXX

"Riku! Kairi!" I call over my shoulder. Kairi keeps screaming Riku's name and I keep trying to keep Young Xehanort's attacks from hitting them. "Guys!" I call again, "Are you okay?!" "Riku..." Kairi says. _Ngh.. This can't go on.. Not like this. _I open a corridor to my left and call over my shoulder, "Go! Get Riku to Yen Sid!" "What about you?!" she cries. "I'll be fine. Now go!" I answer, facing Young Xehanort again.

Kairi nods and carries Riku over tot he corridor and they disappear through it and as it closes behind them. "Fighting me alone isn't very smart, Terra." he says. I smirk, "Haven't you learned this yet? I'm never alone. Not as long as I have people counting on me, not as long as I have friends to give me strength. My friends are my strength, and I _will not_ let them down. No matter what."

"To think that, you'd be a fool." he says, pointing his Keyblade right at me. "So it'd seem. But I'm not afraid of you. I never was." I answer. "I'll make you wish you were." he says, his eyes narrowing. I swing my blade across me as I get into an attack position once more, "I'd love to see you try that." "Very well." he says, "Your end is now."

"Heh.. Just try it." I smirk, running at him now. He disappears and I turn around quickly, seeing him across the room, floating higher and higher into the air. I shoot at him and he simply reflects my attempt. I grunt and dodge the shots fired at me as he rises higher. _"Giving up already? Come on, Ventus. I thought you were stronger than that." I smile playfully. "One more try, Ven! You almost had him that time!" Aqua cheers to Ven. "Hey, are you two teaming up now?" I laugh. _I shake my head briefly. _Why did that memory appear like that? _

"I wouldn't day dream during a fight, Terra. It's a good way to die quickly." says Young Xehanort. I grunt and run at him, shooting as I go. He dodges my attack and dashes to the side, still hanging in the air. I jump up at him and get a combo hit before he knocks me back to the ground. _"So their not real lucky charms?" asks Ven in disappointment. "That is yet to be decided. But I did work a little magic on them." smiles Aqua, walking back over to us. _I gasp, _Another one? Why? Why now?_

I land and shoot at him but he deflects it. "Useless. That's what your attacks are. They do nothing to me. You have no hope of winning this fight." "Ugh, shut up!" I growl, "I've had enough of you!" _"I get one too?" Ven asks in surprise, catching the green colored star shaped Wayfinder. "Of course. One for all three of us." says Aqua, holding hers up to rival the shine of the stars. _I run at him again. _Ven. Aqua. I won't let you down again. _He grins slightly and shoots at me but I dodge him and get another combo hit on him before we both come crashing back to the ground.

"Why still fight?!" he growls, "You must know you cannot win!" I laugh lightly and stand up, "Because I made a promise." "A _promise_? What good can a _promise_ do?" he scoffs. "A promise can give you the strength you need to carry on. The strength to win. My promise has given me hope. And that hope fuels my strength. I _know_ I can beat you." I answer. "Rubbish!" he snaps.

"Not in the least." I assure, "My dreams lie within that promise, and I refuse to let it slip away because of you!" "Then fight me for real." he says. I run at him and he shoots those blue wires from his Keyblade again and I whack them away from me with my Keyblade and I get to Young Xehanort and deliver three good combo hits on him before he manages to block me, getting our weapons locked as we stare into each other's eyes hatefully.

"You can not win this war. Surely _you_ of all people must know this?" he asks. "We'll win." I growled, pushing against him. He pushes back and I jump back, using Cure on myself quickly before shooting fire at him. He blocks my fire and shoots Darkness at me. I block the Darkness and blast him with my own. He laughs, knocking it away with his Keyblade as if it were nothing, "You can not rid Darkness with Darkness!"

I grunt and shoot more magic at him but he blocks every attempt I make to hit him with. "You're still so weak. I can't see why my older self even had interest in you. There were far stronger vessels he could have picked from. Hell, even Ventus would have made a better fight against me." "he says. "You shut up about Ven!" I roar, "You know nothing about me _or_ my friends!"

"I know more than you'd expect. Our paths are written for us before we are even born, Terra. I know my path, and our side wins. There's still time to join the winning side. Otherwise your demise is certain." he says. I roll my eyes and glare, "I don't leave my life to fate and chance. I don't believe our paths are laid out before hand. I believe we are given a choice, and from that choice, we create our own path, shape our own life. We decide what the outcome is."

"Believe what you will. You are still a failure. You subcome all too willingly. You can't hide it from them forever. You will crack, and when you do, I will be there to finish the job. Live while you still can, Terra. Your end is coming. What's left for you is numbered. Choose your making wisely. We shall meet again." And with that, he leaves through a dark corridor. I sigh and sit down slowly. _He's just messing with me. He doesn't know a thing about me or the path I've chosen. The only thing numbered is how many hits it will take to kill him once and for all. _

I let out a sigh and a corridor opens behind me. I turn quickly, expecting an enemy. I let out a sigh of relief when I see it's Ven and Aqua. "Terra!" they both say in union, running over to me. I smile and stand, leaning slightly on my Keyblade for support. "You're hurt?" asks Aqua, immedietly looking for a wound. I chuckle lightly, "I'm fine, Aqua. Honest." She makes a "hmph" sound and continues looking for a wound.

I turn to Ven. "So, how are you healing up?" I ask. "I'm healing just fine according to Masters' Yen Sid and Eraqus. They said if I rest for at least another day I'll be able to leave with you guys no questions asked next time." he nods. I smile, "Good. It's just not the same without you fighting along side us." Then I sigh, "This was just supposed to be an information gathering mission, there weren't supposed to be any danger. And I fucked up and now Riku's hurt." "That wasn't your fault." assures Aqua, "Young Xehanort did that by trying to off Kairi."

"I know." I sigh, "But I should have been faster to act, I might have been able to protect him." "Don't beat yourself up over it." says Ven, "It wasn't your fault. So don't sweat it." "If only it were that simple, Ven." I say, placing a hand on his head just as I used to do. "Hey, cut it out!" he grins, "I'm not a little kid you know!" "I know." I chuckle, dropping my hand to my side once more.

"Hey, Terra?" asks Aqua. I look down at her and blink, "Yes?" "Where's your Wayfinder?" she frowns. "Wha?" I mutter, putting both hands in my pockets, searching for the yellow colored star shaped charm she made for me. _I always keep it in my right pocket, so where is it?! _I gasp and pull my pockets inside out, "It's gone!" I put the pockets back and frown at the floor, "How could I have lost it? I had it before we left for this mission..."

"Looking for this?" smirks the voice of only Vanitas. We all turn around and glare at the masked boy. He was leaning against the wall, one hand cupping his elbow while his free hand held up my Wayfinder. Even with his helmet on, I knew he was smirking at us. "How did you get that?" growls Aqua. "Hey, give that back to him!" yells Ven. I clench my fists tightly and glare at the boy. He laughs, "You want it back, pay up!" Then he's gone, disappeared into the wall through a corridor.

"Vanitas!" growls Ven, "How dare he steal Terra's Wayfinder!" "Cool it, Ven." I said. "But, Terra!" he frets. "I said cool it!" I snap, "That trinket is important to me, surely you both know that, but your life is way more important than any charm I could ever be given." "Terra's right." says aqua, "I would love to get Terra's Wayfinder back too, but not if the price is your life, Ven."

"Auh.." Ven mutters, looking both sad and angry. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Our friendship runs way deeper than those charms, Ven. You of all people should know that. You're the one who taught me that." "Yeah.." he sighs, closing his eyes and looking down, "I know. But still! It makes me so mad that he'd stood so low!"

"When hasn't he?" I shrug, releasing my best friend. He looks up at me in astonishment. "Tell you what," says Aqua, smiling at Ven, "I'll make him a new charm. Will that make things better?" "Yeah, a little.." he mutters. I smile, "Of course it will." "It's just.." he sighs, "I want you to have the original one." "So do I." I say, "But at the cost of my best friend? I'd rather it burn in lava." Ventus looks at me with a weird expression and I smile lightly, "You and Aqua are what I care about. Not some little trinkets. Yes, I hold the Wayfinders close to me, but you two come first. Always."

Ven and Aqua smile, "Always." I nod and another corridor opens behind us. We turn and Lea is standing in it. "Come on, Yen Sid's got something he wants to discuss. Oh, and we got Riku to wake up." he says, grinning at the end. We smile, knowing Riku's going to be okay now making us happy. We follow Lea through the corridor and come out in Master Yen Sid's office.

"You're back." says Master Eraqus, "Is everyone all right?" "We're fine, Master." I answer, Ven and Aqua nodding behind me. He smiles, "Then all is well." "Vanitas stole Terra's Wayfinder." Ven grumbles. "Those star charms Aqua made?" asks Master Eraqus. "That's right." says Aqua. "We'll be sure to get that back for you then." smiles Eraqus. I smile back, "Thanks, Master."

I turn to Kairi, "Are you okay? How's Sora?" "I'm fine, Master Terra." she nods, "Sora's.. I'm really not sure, I haven't seen him yet. He's talking with Riku right now I think." "And Riku?" I ask, "Is he okay?" "Riku's fine now. Thanks to Master Yen Sid. We're still not sure what exactly is wrong with him, that attack the replica hit him with is still messing with him, but other than that, he's just as fine as I am." she says. I nod and turn to Roxas. "And you? How are you holding up?" I ask. "Since Yen Sid subdued the Darkness in my heart, I'm doing great.." he says. It's easy to tell in his voice he's hurting over Namine.

Master Yen Sid clears his throat and we all turn our attention back to the old wizard. Riku and Sora come into the room. We all stand in front of Master Yen Sid's desk, awaiting whatever news he has to tell us. He clears his throat again. Then he speaks, "Would all who participated in the Mark of Mastery Exam please step forward?"

Aqua, Ventus, Lea, and I step back as Kairi, Roxas, Riku, and Sora step forward. I notice Master Eraqus and King Mickey standing by the wall, both smiling and talking softly to each other. I wonder what their discussing. I return my attention back to Master Yen Sid. "The Mark of Mastery Exam is over. I'm sure I don't have to explain that." he says.

We all stay quiet. He continues, "And it is time to announce the new Keyblade Masters." A smile comes across Aqua, Ven's, and I's faces. _It's about time they joined our rank of Keyblade Master! _Master Yen Sid looks each one of them over, and when his eyes stop on Sora, the start of the line of participants, he speaks.

"Because of the mishap with your heart being tampered with, and because you were asleep through most of the exam, you, Sora, you have not shown the Mark of Mastery, and therefor, have not become a Keyblade Master." he announces. Sora's face fell and he looks hurt. _Poor Kid. He lost his chance to become a master all because of Xehanort and his lackies. He'll surely pay for that. _Master Yen Sid looks to Riku, "And you, Riku." "Yes, Master Yen Sid?" he asks, his voice betraying his worry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 in Riku's P.O.V.! Enjoy and review kindly! **

XXXxxxXXX

Sora's face fell when Yen Sid said he wasn't going to be a master all because of Xehanort's tricks. I swear I'll give that old man a good beating, just for Sora, then I'll kill him for the rest of us. "And you, Riku." he says, turning his gaze on me. "Yes, Master Yen Sid?" I asked, staring right back, my voice betraying me, showing my worry. To be truthful, I was terrified I wouldn't pass. If Sora couldn't pass, there wasn't any way I could. After all, I'm not even sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade.

"Because of your actions in the Sleeping Worlds, and your incredible act of entering Sora's sleeping heart to awaken him, you have shown what it takes to become a Keyblade Master. You have passed the Exam, and therefore have become a master." Yen Sid explains. My eyes widen slightly in disbelief. "Way to go, Riku!" cheers Sora, patting me on the back. "Yeah! Way to go!" says Roxas, smiling brightly. "I know you could do it!" both Sora and Kairi say at the same time. I still can't make myself speak, I'm still in shock.

"I knew you could make it, Riku!" cheers Sora, "I said you would pass with flying colors, and I meant it!" "Heh.." I mutter, still in shock, but smile for my friends' benefits. Yen Sid turns his gaze on Kairi next. She stiffens, as if expecting something bad to be said of her. I believe she has what it takes, but then again, I believed Sora does too, who am I kidding? Sora always had! It wasn't his fault this time. Yen Sid clears his throat then speaks.

"You, young Princess of Heart, have shown tremendous strength, in believing in the Light, and in yourself, and not giving in to temptation of Darkness when it presented itself at your weakest state of mind, have shown the Mark of Master. And have therefor become a Keyblade Master." he explains. Kairi's eyes light up and she smiles brightly, "Oh thank you, Master!"

"Way to go, Kairi!" cheers Sora. It's funny. Sora didn't pass the exam, and he's cheering everyone else on, he has a right to be upset, and he chooses to cheer for us, not letting his happiness slip away where it might have for anyone else. But, this is Sora we're talking about here. Sora, well, there's no one he can ever _compare_ to. He's just, _Sora. _

Roxas and I congratulate Kairi and she smiles and her eyes shine. She's proud of herself, as she has a right to be. She passed the Mark of Mastery and has become a Keyblade Master. I'm happy for her. I'm proud of her. I'm still in love with her. But that doesn't matter. Kairi deserves this title, she's truly strong. She's the example we all live by, her and Sora anyway. Her and Sora. The perfect team. The perfect couple. The perfect friends. My perfect friends. I find myself smiling at this.

Yen Sid then turns his attention to Roxas. "You, young warrior," he starts, "I'm afraid, you have not shown what it takes to become a Master. Having been unable to control the Darkness within you, and using it against your friends none the less. I can not grant you the title of Master I'm afraid. But you and Sora do have the option to take the Exam again, But another time."

"Of course." says Roxas, his head lowering. I feel sorry for him. It wasn't his fault either, another thing to beat Xehanort for. _Huh.. Roxas is actually smiling..._ He looks up, still smiling, at Yen Sid. "Something to add, Roxas?" he asks. Roxas nods, "I didn't expect to pass, not after attacking my friends, but I'm happy, that I'll get a second chance, once this is all over. For the moment." Everyone held their breath at his last sentence. _For the moment. _

That means, and we all knew it too, that this war will never be over, there will still be the Darkness versus the Light. It will rage on forever, we're just the repeating helpers for our side. Hoping, just hoping, that one day, it will all end, and the worlds can finally, forever, live in peace. We can dream can't we? I believe that's a given right. And dreaming and hoping is all I do lately. _Huh, funny. _

After Yen Sid is done talking to us, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all congratulate us on our hard work, even if Sora and Roxas failed, they made it light, telling then it wasn't their fault, and they'll get it next time. In truth, they're right. An next time, I'll be the one cheering for Sora, if I survive the final battle at least. That, I have to do first, before I can do anything else.

XXXxxxXXX

"What?" I say, looking around the sunny island I can't remember going to. I look around, seeing the sand beach, the water rolling on the shore, and to the left there's a little break off, with a wooden bridge leading to it. On that break off is a bent tree with star shaped fruit. The Poapu Fruit. I know where this place is. It's the Islands. Destiny islands.

But how am I here? And why? I know for a fact we never came here. So how is it that I am here now? "Riku!" someone calls. I turn to the feminine voice that called my name and I see a tall woman with violet red hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow sun dress with yellow flip flops coming onto the shore of the Islands. "Rikuu!" she calls again, putting more emphasis on the "u" at the end. She sounded rather annoyed, that, and a little bit worried. Was she really calling for me? Or someone else?

"Ugh," the woman huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, "Where is that girl?" _Girl. So not me, so, who is the other Riku that woman is calling for? Hmm. She looks...so familiar. She reminds me, of Kairi. _A girl about fourteen run out from inside the Secret Place, her eyes wild with adventure, like Sora's once were. "Mom!" she calls, breathless, "I found it!" "Found what, Riku?" the woman, her mother, asks. "The door, Mom! The door! I told you I didn't make it up!" the girl, Riku, says happily. _Door? Like... No.. It couldn't be._ _Could it? _

I turn to the two, taking in the child's appearance. Her shoulder length deep brown hair with highlights of violet, her wild, adventurous ocean blue eyes, her big happy smile, the seriousness in her voice. She also wears a blue T-shirt and a pink and blue pleated skirt with blue ankle boots and a black wrist band. _She reminds me of both Sora and Kairi. So, just who is this girl? _

"Riku?" I asked, half expecting this girl not to hear or see me, as her mother couldn't. To my surprise, the girl turns her head, her eyes curious, in my direction. "Yes?" she asks. I gasped slightly._ Now's my chance. I think. _"Who are you?" I asked her. "My..what? You said my name. Don't you know me, Mister?" she asks, confusion clear in her face and in her eyes.

"No, I only know your first name. Mind telling me your entire name?" I ask. She shrugs, then smiles, a lot like Kairi used to, shy but adventurous, like the rest of us then, "My name is Riku Naomi Kisajira, my Mom's maiden name." _That name... Kisajira... That's... Kairi's last name! _Now I just had to ask. "Who are your parents, Riku?" I asked. "Sora Hikari and Kairi Kisajira." she answers with a blink. _That can't be right! How is that possible? _

Suddenly the Islands fade away and it's just me and Riku there. We're still on the Islands, but it looks like it had once the Darkness took it the first time. "What did you do?!" she gasps. "Nothing!" I answer. "You killed my home!" she cries. "I didn't!" I defend. "My parents are gone, my home is gone, and now I have some weird power! All because of you!" she cries. "what are you talking about?" I demand, "What weird power? How did I cause this?"

"You got that stupid Key! And because of you, my Dad got it, and now my home is broken, my family is gone, and now I have this stupid Key!" she screams. She extends her hand and sure enough the Kingdom Key appears in her hand. I gasp, "The Keyblade! But how?!" "Because both my parents got it, it passed on to me, because of my heart. This is all your fault!" she screams.

I gasp and sit up in my bed. I look around, still dazed. _Was that...all a dream? That girl .. Could I have really just seen something of the future? Kairi and Sora... They have a daughter, and name her Riku? Just what had I seen? Was that even real? _"Riku?" Sora asks sleepily, "Riku, what's wrong?" "Nothing, Sora." I yawn, laying back down, "Go back to sleep." "Okayyy." he yawns, laying back down. I wait until I hear the faint steady breathing of sleep before I close my eyes again.

XXXxxxXXX

When I wake the others are still asleep. So I leave the tower and stand out in its yard. I was surprised to find King Mickey there. "Your Majesty?" I ask. He turns and smiles at me, "Hello, Riku, good morning. Early riser too?" "You could say that." I nodded. _Or, you could say I hardly slept since that dream last night._ "Tell me, Riku," he says once I sit down beside him, "what's troubling you?"

You can never hide anything from this guy. I sigh, "I had a strange dream last night. And...I might be wrong, but, I believe what I saw was of the future." "What makes you say that?" he asks. "I met a girl in the dream, she had the same name as me, and she was, she said she was Sora and Kairi's daughter, and she had a Keyblade." I answer.

King Mickey looks shocked. "She was on Destiny Islands," I went on, "and it looked as if the Darkness took it again. And the girl she was blaming me for it all. She said it was my fault Sora got the Keyblade, and Kairi, and then that she got the Keyblade was a chain reaction to that as well. I'm serious, I think I saw the future. This war is far from over if I'm right."

"You are right." says King Mickey. "What?" I ask, turning to him. "I've had a similar dream before, Riku." he says. I look at him with interest now, "You have?" "I have." he nods, "I saw you, before I met you, but what I saw was you, refusing to let Ansem use your body to hurt Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. But when I had this dream, I believe it was when you and Sora were still little children, so, that was a long time ago." "What did I say?" I asked, hoping there was something in his dream that wasn't in the past itself.

"Yes.." he nods again, "You said 'You can't use me for this!' to Ansem, as you did in the past, but then you turned to where I was, after I heard Kairi say your name, I repeated it, in confusion of course, and you looked at me then, and you said, 'You should have destroyed him when you had the chance, now look what's happened because of you.'"

"And?" I asked. "Then, I woke up when you told Kairi and my friends to run from the Heartless. I didn't know what it was either. I warning I guess. But I asked Master Yen Sid, and he said the future presides as a warning to the present, and that my dream had meaning. I didn't know this until it was too late I'm afraid. but now, yours, Riku, you could help somehow." he answers.

"But how?" I asked, not sure what to do now. "That answer is for you to find out, and you alone. I have faith you'll get things straightened out. You always do in the end anyway, Riku." he answers with a smile. I smile slightly and look at him, an eyebrow raised, "Yeah?" He nods and I chuckle lightly, staring up at the rising sun. The sun that is not so different from the one on Destiny Islands. I have a long journey ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy this wonderful chapter in Vanitas's P.O.V. I will tell you this, this story will be packed with action from this chapter onward. People will die, emotions will flare, read on if you dare! ^^ READ! READ! READ! **

XXXxxxXXX

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow of defiance, "You want me to _what?_" Xehanort scowls at me and I cross my arms. "Are you hard of hearing, boy?" he asks. I roll my eyes, "No, are you?" Young Xehanort glares at me and I snicker, "Got something to say, has-been?" "What was that, replicated-loser?" he asks, tilting his head lightly. I laugh, "Wow, never thought I'd hear you insult with the same material I do!" "Enough of these games, Vanitas. You must be serious now." says Xehanort.

I face the old man with boredom. "And what must I do again?" I asked, my eyes narrowed with challenge. "You must get rid of the Key Bearers." he says. "All of them?" I scoff, as if I can't handle it, which so isn't the case here. "Yes. I have grown tired of them, and we no longer have use for them." he says. I give him a are-you-dumb-as-hell? look and he frowns.

"You do need them to forge the True X-Blade, you old coot." I say. "remember who you are speaking to." says Young Xehanort coolly, his eyes menacing. I roll my eyes again, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Young Xehanort continues to glare and I continue to ignore him. Xehanort clears his throat. "I have found a way around that." he says. "And that is?" I ask.

"The True X-Blade can be created by collecting all of the Seven Princesses of Heart's hearts." he explains. I raise an eyebrow, "Is that so?" He nods. "Then why not just let me do that? We'll kill those brats after the blade is forged anyway." I say. "Because they still cause a problem. So I need you to get rid of them for us." he says. _Hah, "us", he thinks I don't know he's only thinking of himself.. The old coot is worthless. _

"Whatever. I got it. I'll do it." I sighed, waving my hand, creating a corridor of Darkness behind me. "Do not fail me, Vanitas. If you fail this time, you might as well not even come back." he threatens. I roll my eyes, "Whatever." _Like I'd actually want to come back here. Hah, yeah right. _I turn, ignoring the stares bored into my back by Young Xehanort and Xehanort, not to mention the entire New Organization behind them. Such fool. I'm gone through the corridor not a second later.

Once into what used to be Hollow Bastion I take a look around, certain I'd find the losers here somewhere. I knew they'd be here soon. So I kept walking and waiting, trying to find them, trying to _lure_ them here, so I could kill every last one of them _once and for all. _Finally, after about half an hour I see the riders start to appear in the sky. _Let the game begin. _

"About time you showed up." i mocked, snickering at them. They just glare at me, which causes me to laugh. "You're all so worthless!" I said. "Shut up!" Roxas growls. I turn to him, a big sneer across my face, "You're the most worthless of them all, dear little_ Roxie._" His left eye twitches. "_What_ did _you_ just _call me?!_" he growls. I laugh, "You have the worst temper too." "I'll show you who has a temper." growls Terra. I ignore him on purpose.

"Enough of the insults," growls Ventus, "You brought us here for a reason, now what was it?" "Ah, but I _love_ to insult you guys! Not to mention torture you too!" I laughed, "It's just so much fun to watch you squirm while I kill all those you cared about!" "You're sick!" growls Sora. "And you're as good as dead." I smiled in a mock sweetening way. He clenches his fists and Riku grabs his shoulder, shaking his head at Sora. Sora huffs and looks away from me. _This just got better, now to really set him off! _

"And you know what, Sora?" I laugh, he looks at me with hate in his eyes and I grin bigger and continue, "Your little princess will be so easy to kill once I'm done with you, or, I'll get rid of her first, and make you watch. How does that feel?" Sora roars and his Keyblade appears and he runs at me and I summon my X-Blade and I run at him laughing as he comes at me.

"Sora, no!" screams Kairi, summoning her Keyblade and following after him. "Kairi!" gasps Riku, summoning his blade and following her. Then the other five follow them, Keyblades in hand. It's begun. I block Sora's first attack and shoot him with darkness with my free hand and he jumps back, trying to gain footing as the Darkness seeps into his heart.

I laugh, "You all die here!" "Yeah right!" growls Roxas. I laugh and shoot at him. He blocks with one of his Keyblades and shoots light at me with the other one. I block his attack with a laugh and he comes running at me. Lea shoots fire at me and I dodge those while still shooting at Sora, who jumps over and around my shots.

"Sora!" gasps Riku, running to the brunette who looks just like me. I frown, Sora's becoming consumed in Darkness. I didn't shoot him that much, that shouldn't be happening. I better stop him before he gets out of hand. I aim my blade carefully at him and narrow my eyes, aiming right for his heart. I prepare the beam of Darkness as it forms at the tip of my blade, preparing to kill him right here and now.

"Guys!" gasps Ventus, "He's gonna shoot Sora!" "No he's not!" says Aqua, making her way over to me. I steadily raise my arm at her and shoot her with Darkness, knocking her across the room. "Aqua!" gasps Terra, who then glares at me. The Darkness beam is complete, so I take my aim and shoot. The Darkness makes a quick shot right to Sora.

Only, it doesn't hit him. It hits Ventus. Right as the beam got to Sora, Sora looks up and gasps, returning to his light form, which he needs to stay in because he can't control the Darkness, and Ventus runs up and gets right in front of him and the Darkness strikes his heart and his eyes widen and start to go empty.

"Ventus!" everyone yells at once. I only smirk, "Serves him right." I aim my blade at Riku next, not needing to charge up, I just shoot, shoot, shoot, and shoot at everyone. The mostly dodge or block, but Riku throws me attack right back at me, which I just diminish. "Ven!" cries Aqua, picking him half way up off the floor, "Ven, can you hear me?!"

I roll my eyes and run at the group. Lea is the first to react so he shoots fire at me and I knock the flames away like they are nothing, and really they are, and I lock blades with him. "You were better off being a Nobody, at least then you would have had a purpose." I sneered. "I _had_ a purpose." he growls, "_Xion._"

"Oh that's right," I laughed, "I tricked her friends into _killing_ her. I wish I could have seen your_ face_ when you _found_ her _dead, Axel._" I laugh more at the end and he growls, pushing against me with strength I didn't know he even had. But I'm stronger, and I push back farther, and soon enough he falls to the floor but then jumps away from me as I go to shoot him with Darkness.

I jump away from them and begin to rise into the air. They all watched me then. "You pathetic souls!" I laugh, "I'll show you the true meaning of pain!" They all stand, except for Aqua, who still holds Ventus, and summon Keyblades, if they had let theirs fall or disappear. I smile, "Make this fun, otherwise you weren't worth the time it took to track you down and drag you here."

From the way Riku glares up at me, I know he was forming a plan, a plan I won't let come into action, because I'm taking him out first. The Sora, then their little princess, then Terra, Veni Boy, if he isn't already under, and Aqua. I'll save Lea for last so I can make him suffer for his insolence. Oh, please, make this worth the wait I had to go through not unleashing my full powers.

I see Terra look at Riku, Riku looks back and nods. Now I know, Terra's the first part of the plan. No matter, Riku's my real target. Terra runs for me and I shoot him then fly at Riku, who jumps back, and Sora jumps in front of him and shoots Light at me, which I knock away like it's nothing and I clash weapons with Riku, though I'm above him, so I have the, oh what a stupid pun, upper hand. _Heh.. He's done for now. _

I push down more, surging my Darkness into the X-Blade. Riku grits his teeth and tries to keep me up, but I push down too hard and he starts to kneel. I laugh as my Darkness starts to engulf his weapon and he gasps in frustration and fear, his eyes widening then narrowing. "Ack!" he grits his teeth and I push him to the ground, allowing me to actually stand, not float, over him.

"Just give up." I say, "There is no way any of you can win now. Don't you know that? I've been given the order to kill you all, that means I no longer have to hold back." "Hold back?" he asks, "You mean to tell me all those fights we've had with you, you were always holding back your true strength?" "That's right." I grin, "And you still lost. None of you stand a chance now.

"We won't give up." he vows. "You don't have to." I laugh, "You'll all die anyway, what will it matter if you dpt' give up? You still die, Riku. Can't you see that now? You've led all your friends to their deaths." "shut up!" he growls, pushing me back with a sudden surge of energy. I gasped, then grinned as I see the Darkness swirling around him, "So it's true." "What?" he growls. "You have yet to have locked Ansem away." I grin.

"That's my business." he growls. "Oh no," I smirk, "It's mine. the Darkness is my domain, poor boy. You'll never win, even with Ansem's Darkness, it will never be enough. You. can't. _Win!_" I run at him and he holds his weapon up, ready to block. I get to him and he goes to block me and I quickly swing down under his guard and swing my blade back up, cutting into his chest. I grin again as his Darkness fades back inside his body, "Like I said, idiot. You will never be enough."

"Riku!" gasps Kairi. "You don't know that, Vanitas." Riku says through gritted teeth, "You think you know things, and in truth you don't. You're nothing but a child." "I'm the child?" I laugh, "Look which one of us is afraid of the _Dark!_" "I'm not afraid." he growls. I grin mischievously "Then release it, release it all, show me your true power!" He looks me dead in the eyes then and says, with the face of a demon, "I will. And I'll kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Riku's P.O.V. because this is a very important chapter! So read and review and well, you know, the uge. :)**

XXXxxxXXX

I can't believe I just said I'd unleash all of Ansem's Darkness. But I can't back down now, not now, when Vanitas is going to start unleashing his full power too. I have to give our side the upper hand in this fight. I sighed and close my eyes. _Alright then, out with it, how do I unleash your power without unleashing you? **Heh.. You'd think I'd actually tell you that? You're a fool..**_

_You won't get the best of me. **That is yet to be seen, Riku. **_I roll my eyes and ready myself for the attack I know Vanitas will aim at me. He rises into the air, as the ground shakes and bits of the ground, in clumps of rocks and dirt circle around him like a tornado. We look up at him. He extends his arms as Unversed begin to shoot from his body. The first set tackle Ventus and hold him to the wall to my left. My eyes widen, "Master Ventus!"

"Ugh!" he groans, "I can't move!" "Of course you can't." smirks Vanitas. Just then more Unversed come from him and Masters' Terra and Aqua are pinned to the wall like Ventus, but to my right, where they had been standing. "No!" I shouted. "I can't-!" gasps Aqua. "Gah! Let us out, Vanitas!" Terra growls. Vanitas just laughs as more Unversed pin Lea to the wall behind me.

_What's his plan here?_ **_To isolate you, Riku._** _I wasn't asking you, Ansem! _I gasp as I notice a clod of Unversed heading right for Kairi. "Kairi, move!" I growl, running for her, but Sora beats me there. He pushes Kairi over, and the Unversed trap him, with his back to me, to the wall. He moves his head so he can kind of see us. "Riku, it's up to you! You have to beat him!" he shouts to me.

I nod and Kairi stands up, suddenly looking angrily in Vanitas's direction. "You'll pay for that!" she screams. Vanitas laughs, "Oh will I?" I glare at him as he rises higher into the air, and more Unversed shoot out, and they hit Kairi, pinning her to the wall behind me, right beside Lea. "Kairi!" I gasp. "Now it's just you and me, Riku." sneers Vanitas, "Just what I had intended." I glare at him, "What do you want, Vanitas?"

He laughs again as he lands on a landing. _Huh, wait, we're in a room? Weren't we just outside? How did I not notice this before? _He looks at me and laughs, "You better act fast, Riku, the Unversed I sent on your friends, it will slowly eat away at their hearts!" My eyes widen, "What?!" "The only way to save them is to beat me, and that, you can't do." he sneers. My eyes narrow, "Watch me."

Sora's eyes widen, "Riku, no! Don't do it!" Kairi's widen in recognition, "Riku, no! You promised!" It seems they can read me better than I can myself. They know what I'm going to do, what I have to do. "I have to unleash the Darkness within my heart." I said. Vanitas sneers, my friends yell for me to do just the opposite. I close my eyes, willing the Darkness to me, but not to Ansem, never to Ansem. I won't let him take control again. I can already feel the Darkness swirling around me. I open my eyes, and I'm in my Station of Awakening. "What...is this?" I muttered.

"This is your Station of Awakening, where you will battle for your heart. Because my Darkness is to strong for you to handle." says Ansem, who appears on the other side of the stained glass, right across from me. I clench my fists. "You won't take control of me again. I won't allow it." I growled. He laughed bitterly, "You think you can win this fight?" "I know I can." I answered.

"We shall see then, boy." he sneers, his spear-like weapon appearing in his hand. The giant "demon" on his back appears and I narrow my eyes and clench my fists harder. My Keyblade, Way To Dawn, appears there. "We both knew this was inevitable." he says. "Yeah, but I'm still gonna win." I smirked. _Maybe Sora's rubbing off on me. _"We shall see." he says. And then he runs at me and I prepare to block, upon instinct.

He gets to me and tries to jab his spear at me and I block it with my Keyblade and then I duck under him and dash to the center of the station, he is right behind me, on me in a second and I block every move he makes feverishly. "You're fast." he says. "Faster than you!" I gasp, jumping back from him and shooting him with a blast of Darkness.

He dodges my attack and shoots at me with his own Darkness and I just barely am able to block it. "You'll have to fight back to win." he grins. I growl, "I'm not a child." "Then stop acting like one!" he says, running at me again. I jump away from him and shoot at him, but he dodges it like it wasn't even there and he's at me again and I am forced to block, his movements too fast for me to counter. I grit my teeth, _He's gotten better... _

XXXxxxXXX

He had our weapons locked. Now is my chance. I pushed back against him with everything I have. He tries to overpower me but his steps falter and I push him completely over. I stand over him and point my blade to his chest, my eyes cold, "This is it. I'm sick of you. It's time you left me alone!" He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't want to hear it. I stab my blade into his chest and he erupts in Darkness. His gold eyes bare into mine as he disappears. I let out a breath. I did it. I finally did it. I've finally destroyed Ansem.

The Darkness that had been laced around the entire station disappeared. And not only that, light bursts through the entire platform. I gasped, realizing what this meant. "I have turned my Darkness to Light.." I breathed. I had to shut my eyes to keep the light from blinding me. When they opened again, I was back in the room with my friends, and with Vanitas. Though it felt like an eternity, I knew it had only been a few seconds here. "Ready to fight?" asks Vanitas, so sure of himself. I grin, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. My Darkness is now mine, it's light, but also Darkness too. I don't just walk the road to Dawn now. I _am_ Dawn.

"Riku!" gasps Sora. I look at myself. I'm glowing with darkness, mixed in Light as well. I look up at Vanitas, "Release my friends. Now. Or you'll die." He laughs, "I won't let you all escape that easily! I am not a fool!" "Then stop acting like one." I rolled my eyes. He frowns and glares down at me and I raise my Keyblade, "Let's finish this." He soars down at me, his blade aimed for my heart. I jump back just enough to catch his blade with mine, locking it there. "It's over." I said, "Just give up." "Don't flatter yourself!" he growls.

He pushes against me and I push back, pushing harder than him, I catch him off guard and he falters, but jumps back before I can push him down as I had Ansem. "I said release them!" I growl. "You have to win first, moron!" he laughs, shooting Darkness at me. I block it with my blade and shoot at him, but instead of Darkness shooting at him, it's a ball of Darkness, encircled with light.

It hits him head on, and he falls against the wall with a thud. The Unversed all return to him, no doubt giving him back his powers, but I don't care about that. My friends are free, that's all I care about. "Riku!" gasps Sora, "What happened to you? How can you do that Light Darkness thing?" "I am Dawn." I say, smiling lightly. His eyes shine with recognition of my words and he nods, "I knew you had what it took, and I was right to believe so. Now let's finish him!" I nod, "Let's do it."

Sora and I rush Vanitas at the same time. Vanitas is up in an instant and shooting at us as he rises into the air and begins to fly across the room, attacking all of us now. "He's stronger than before." mutters Sora, not intending for anyone else to hear. But I did. And I agree, but so am I. "I'm stronger." I say, running for him. "Riku, no!" gasps Sora, "I won't let you fight him alone!" He runs after me, soon catching up, and running right beside me.

"Same thing with Xemnas?" asks Sora, his eyes on me. I nod, "Same thing with Xemnas." Sora nods and he and I run at Vanitas, each taking a side. Sora hits first, knocking Vanitas up into the air, as planned. I ran up to them and jumped into the air and attacked, Sora jumped up after me and we literally passed him back and forth as we got higher and higher, attacking as we went.

He attacks back, knocking Sora and I down but we easily land on our feet. He drops down, in Sora's direction, aiming an attack on him. Sora grins as I run up to them, making it seem like I'm going to push Sora away. Vanitas brings his weapon down and Sora quickly drops down and slides right under Vanitas and attacks from behind as I trap his weapon with mine, creating the perfect opening for Sora.

Vanitas suddenly disappears from me and Sora attacks the air, then looks up and around in bewilderment. "Where did he go?" he asks curiously. "Not sure." I answered, looking around for him. I noticed him too late. I heard Sora yelp and I spun back around to face him and I find Vanitas there, holding Sora up inside of a ball of dark energy, similar to how Xemnas had done. _How does that not surprise me? _"Sora!" I gasped, knowing exactly what this meant.

I had to get Sora out of that thing as soon as possible, or he'd die. I jumped at Vanitas, trying to hit him so he'd release Sora, but he blasts me with Darkness, sending me back across the room. I gasp for air as I bring myself to my feet. "Sora!" calls Kairi, running past me. "Kairi, no!" I call, running after her, trying to stop her, Sora will never forgive me if Kairi gets hurt here.

I catch Kairi easily and hold her back. "No!" she screams, "Sora's dying! Riku! Save him! Sora's dying!" Master Aqua comes over and pulls Kairi over. "He isolated you. This is your fight." she says, which explains why no one had been helping me. Though, by looking at Ventus's face, he is fighting the urge to run right over to help. I guess it's a Keyblade Master thing, the enemy calls someone out and only that person can fight them. I'll have to remember to ask about that later, but not now, not while Sora's life hangs in the balance. Again. _Damn Darkness! _

I sighed inwardly, trying to control my stress. This isn't going to happen. I won't let these lunatics kill Sora again. This time, I'll save him. I owe him that much. I'll always owe him that much. Always. I run at Vanitas as I begin to glow in Darkness and Light once more, I notice my weapon begins to change as well. The hilt now resembles more of bats wings connected at the handle where my hand is, the chain changes from a heartless symbol to a black crown, the same as Sora's necklace, and the blade itself now looks like a sword, but near the end of it is three sharp spikes for teeth and it truly looks like a Keyblade now. I knew instantly that my Keyblade had changed from Way To Dawn, to Wrath of Dawn. I look at Vanitas as I get up to him, "Release Sora. Now. Or face the Wrath of Dawn."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kairi's P.O.V. **

XXXxxxXXX

"Riku!" I called, trying to run over to my friends, but Master Aqua was keeping me to her and Master Terra. "I said, release him!" Riku growls at Vanitas. Vanitas laughs, "Ordering me around isn't going to get you anywhere!" I struggled against Aqua, "Let me help him!" "It's too dangerous." she says. I growl up at her, "It's too dangerous for me to do any of the stuff this group does but I still do it!"

"Yes," she says evenly, "But Riku wants me to keep you out of harms way this time. This is his fight." "How?" I scoffed, "We're all here!" "Yes, but," Terra says from beside us, "Vanitas called war upon Riku, and is now using Sora to make sure Riku fights. This is Riku's fight, he knows what he's doing. Calm down, Princess, if anyone knows how well Riku can carry himself, it's you."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know, but still! I have to help him!" "Then wait." says Roxas, now coming up beside us, "If things get _too bad_, I'll step in myself. There's no way I'm letting Sora die. _Ever._" "Roxas.." I say. He smiles lightly, "Watch and learn, Princess. Riku's about to free Sora." I returned my attention to the fight just as Riku gets up under Vanitas and slashes across his chest with Wrath of Dawn and Vanitas stumbles back, causing his prison to shatter, and Sora falls to the ground.

I instantly break free and run over to Sora. The others stay where they are. Riku continues to fight Vanitas on his own. I made Roxas swear to help if things got bad, which I'm grateful they have yet to. I get to Sora and kneel by him, lifting him into my arms. "Sora? Come on, Sora, it's time to wake up now." I say, just over a whisper. I gently stroke his cheek, "Come on now, don't make us do all the work. You gotta wake up now.."

I continue to stroke his cheek gently, "Come on now, Sora.." I was hoping my coaxing words would get him up, but I'm not having any luck. "You have to fight with Riku, remember?" I asked, trying anything to rouse him now, "You two are a team, gotta beat Vanitas together, so we can go home. Don't let Riku do it by himself. You know he needs you just as much as the rest of us do. Sora, we need you. He needs you. _I_ need you."

Sora's eyes flutter and I held my breath, willing it to not just be my imagination, hoping that it wasn't too late for Sora. I let out my breath in a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes. "Sora!" I cried, hugging him to me. He hugs me back, chuckling at me lightly, then lets go, getting to his feet, taking me up with him. He looks around and locates Riku. "I gotta help him. Stay out of the way." he instructs. I nod, showing him I understand.

He takes a step forward, summoning his Keyblade. Vanitas fires Darkness at Riku, Riku dodges it, but to our dismay, it's a huge ball, and heading for Sora and I, big enough to engulf us both. I gasp and Sora quickly grabs my arm and tosses me as far as he can, without using enough force to really hurt me. "Sora!" I cry. He brings his arms up over himself, a gesture of protection as the Darkness swirls right for him. He has no time to move. "Sora!" I scream again, this time more urgently.

I try to get up, to run to him, to get him out of harm's way. But I'm not fast enough, and I scream his name again. It seems someone else is though. Someone, I'm not sure who at the moment, appears in front of Sora, shielding him from the blast. The substitute gets the full blast, he screams, Sora gasps. I scream, because I finally see who it is; "VENTUUUUUS!"

I quickly run to him once the Darkness had disappeared. Ventus falls back, into Sora, who catches him. "Ven!" Sora gasps, "Ven!" I get to them, standing by Sora, I grab Ventus's hand, "Ventus? Ventus!" "Ven.." Sora cries, "why?!" "I..." Ven says, "couldn't...I couldn't let our last hope...die..." "Ven.." I say, tears rolling down my cheeks, not even moving my hands from his to wipe them away.

"Don't cry...Princess.." he says, smiling weakly at me, "I would die...for you, Riku, or Sora...any day..." Sora is struck silent, I only cry more, "Oh, Ven!" "Tell...Aqua and Terra...I'm...sorry..." he breathes, barely over a whisper. "Ven.." I keep pathetically repeating over and over, not finding anything else to say. _Damn..I'm so stupid.. A friend is dying, and all I can do is cry his name like a child.. _"And...Sora..." he says, clinging his free hand to Sora's shirt.

"Y-yeah..?" Sora asks, trying not to cry, but obviously about to. "Keep...keep the Light within you... burning bright..." And that was it. That's the end. Ventus's hand drops limp from Sora's shirt, his other hand goes limp and cold in my hands. The light goes out in Ventus's eyes. It may just be me, but it looks as if his body, it's gotten, just barely, slightly darker. That's it. That's the end. Another friend is lost. Ventus, a dear friend, something of a perfect example to Sora, is gone. Dead. That's what I'm trying to say to myself; Ventus is dead.

Sora gently lays Ventus's body on the ground, closing Ven's eyes. "Don't worry," he mumbles to the body, "I will. I promise you I will." "Sora..?" I ask, reaching out to him. He looks at me, standing tall now, his eyes full of grief and anger, "What, Kairi?" His voice was flat and emotionless. I hate seeing Sora like this. This isn't a way Sora should ever be. Not ever. I will find a way to make this easier on him. I _promise_ him that.

XXXxxxXXX

I stay out of the fight, like I promised Sora I would. Terra and Aqua are silently grieving for their lost friend. Even Lea and Roxas cry silently over his body, well, Lea doesn't cry, he just stares down at him sadly. I have this theory that after Xion, he doesn't know how to express his full emotions to grieve anymore. Sora and Riku agree with me, Riku having been there when he had his breakdown when he found her.

I watched silently as Sora and Riku went round and round with Vanitas, no one getting anywhere anymore. Sora was fighting with grief and anger alone, Riku, with his new powers, made him stronger and faster, than even Sora really. Vanitas manages to knock Riku down, across the room and Sora goes to hit him, but he vanishes and Sora looks around angrily, "Show yourself you coward!"

Sora was beyond caring. He'd finally had enough. Vanitas appears behind Sora, but Sora doesn't see him, neither does Riku. But I do, so I stand fully up, summoning my Keyblade, and aim it right at Vanitas's back, pressing all the light I can into the tip of my blade, hoping to weaken him just enough for us to finally win this thing. I can't let another person die because of this guy.

Once all the Light I could muster was pressed into my Keyblade, I shot. The Light hit Vanitas square in the back and he roared, spinning around, facing me, glaring at me, coming at me. I prepared myself for an attack and planted my feet firm on the ground. He soars into me, taking me right off the ground, slamming me into the wall though keeping a tight hold on me. "You'll pay for that, _Princess._" he growls.

I squirm under his hard touch, but I have no chance of escape. "Let her go, Vanitas!" roars Sora. Vanitas smirks at me, "The _Prince_ wants his _Princess_ back. How _cute._" His sarcasm was really starting to annoy me. "I said let her go!" demands Sora. "Nah." Vanitas chuckles darkly, "Don't wanna." "Vanitas," I warned, "You've gone too far! Now let me go!" I struggles some more, but it was no use, I couldn't escape. Vanitas just laughs at me, "Oh I haven't done anything _close_ to what I have _planned._" That scares the hell out of me. _What could he possible have planned? _I could feel his tight grip start to bruise my forearms.

"Let her go, Vanitas." comes Terra's cool voice, "She's no interest to you." I find myself doubting his words. I think I'm what he plans to sue against Sora, I know this so bad, I can hear Sora's agonizing screams, but I try not to think of that. It makes me nauseous and I don't want to get sick, especially not in front of my friends, and definitely not in front of Vanitas. "Let her go, _now_, or else!" growls Sora. "Or else what?" snickers Vanitas.

"Or else you'll die!" Sora yells. "Calm down." I heard Riku say, no doubt to Sora. "Let her go, Vanitas, she has nothing you want!" says Aqua. "Oh doesn't she?" laughs Vanitas, "Her heart is something I want! Xehanort can now forge the True X-Blade by using only the Seven Princesses hearts. Kairi's heart, is very much something we want and need." Everyone, including me, except Vanitas of course, gasped. Vanitas laughs at our stunned faces.

"So, if I want to overthrow Xehanort, and still win, all I have to do is take this one girl's heart." he muses. I growl softly and he chuckles, "What do you think, Sora? I think it's worth it." "Don't you dare touch her!" Sora growls. Vanitas snickers at me and I glare back at him. An Unversed comes form his body and stabs into my chest. I scream at the sudden pain and Sora screams, "Vanitas, don't hurt her!"

He laughs as the Unversed extends its hand, if it has one, into my chest. "NO!" screams Sora, lunging for Vanitas, who shoots Sora right back down. I scream again and try to shake Vanitas off, but I can't, he's still stronger than me. I groan in pain and the Unversed leaves my chest, not taking anything with it, it goes back into Vanitas's body. _I'd expected it to take my heart, why had Vanitas stopped it?_

"That was just an example of what I can do." Vanitas laughs, "Do you wanna see the real thing? Cause I'm more than happy to show you!" "You're sick!" growls Aqua. Vanitas just laughs at her. "Let her go, Vanitas!" Sora growls, "NOW!" Vanitas laughs and drops me, while I'm twelve feet in the air. I scream at the sudden release of pressure, plummeting me to the ground. Thankfully Riku acted first and caught me before I hit the ground. I tried to thank him, but he was focused on shooting death glares at Vanitas, who sneered down at us.

Riku puts me down and Sora runs to me, instantly taking me in a tight, but gentle embrace one of worry and love. I hug him back with the same and then we let go of each other, turning back to our enemy who refuses to die. "All bets are off." says Riku, addressing us, "Ventus is dead, Kairi almost was too. We're all going to fight, we'll have the upper hand in numbers, and Vanitas will target whoever he wants. We need to fight as a team." No one disagrees. And Riku's new plan is put into action.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Roxas's P.O.V. Enjoy and review kindly please. I'm tired, so go easy on me. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to RoxasTheWriter. Since she's been wanting a chapter to Roxas.**

XXXxxxXXX

"So what's the plan?" I ask, my eyes never leaving Vanitas. "We need to somehow disable him, give ourselves the upper hand, we need to knock him down, weak him." Riku says. "But how?" asks Sora. "I'm not sure.." Riku admits. "I think I might know how." says Master Aqua. "Really?" I ask, looking at her now. She nods,"I did it once. His X-Blade, that's how you get him, you have to get it from him. break it, and he's powerless."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I say. "But how do we go about doing that?" asks Sora. "Knock him down, then get the blade." answers Master Terra. "But how do we get him down?" asks Kairi. "Leave that to me." I say, smirking lightly. Sora looks at me, "What are you going to do, Roxas?" "That's a secret." I say, summoning both my Keyblades. _I'm going to need all the help I can get. Light, don't fail me now. _

"Alright, Roxas," says Riku, "We'll work off of your move. If you can knock him down, we'll take care of the rest. Any objections?" "Nope." grins Sora, "Let's kill this bastard." "Got that right." Master Terra mutters. I snicker, "Let's do this." Riku nods, "On your call this time, Roxas." I nod, swinging my Keyblades in a full circle, and once they are laying out behind me, I take off running for Vanitas.

He laughs and shoots Darkness at me. I easily dodge his attacks, and once I get pretty close to being under him, I jump as high as I can get and swing both my Keyblades at him. I grin, successfully knocking his blade from his hands, and knocking him to the ground. "Go!" I scream as I do a back flip and land on my feet, right next to Vanitas' weapon.

I let my Oblivion Key disappear as I picked the X-Blade up off the ground. I smirked at Vanitas, "Not so tough without your weapon are you?" He growls at me and shoots, but I block it and laugh, "Really not so tough." He growls and reaches his hand out to me. I look at him and suddenly the X-Blade starts to disappear from my hand. I try to draw it back, but it disappears and appears in his hand. He quickly gets back to his feet, but not before Master Terra gets behind him and slashes down with his Keyblade, knocking Vanitas right back down.

Vanitas growls and swings at Terra, but misses and Riku strikes him down again. I get up next to Sora, summoning Oblivion back. "So, what's the rest of Riku's plan?" I ask him. "Kill him." Sora says. I nod, "Sounds good to me." He nods. Riku jumps back from Vanitas as he tries to stab him. Aqua shoots ice at Vanitas, freezing part of his side and his whole left arm. He glares at her and shoots Darkness at her, which she blocks with her Keyblade.

Vanitas stands and tries to rise back into the air. "Oh no you don't!" Kairi growls, shooting Light at him, knocking him down to one knee. I shoot at his hand, the one holding the X-Blade and it knocks his blade from his hand. He hisses in pain and Terra grabs Vanitas' weapon and throws it down, stabbing it with his own Keyblade. Vanitas gasps and growls, "Are you insane?!"

I snicker, "Now your weaponless." The X-Blade had shattered, and I was loving the angry lost look in Vanitas' eyes. "You'll pay for that! I am still enough to kill you!" he growls, shooting Darkness at me. I smack it away with Oblivion and laughed again, "Now who's pathetic, Vanitas?!" He growls and Terra pins his arms behind his back as Aqua freezes most of his body.

Riku smirks, "You've lost. Got any last words?" "Go to hell." he growls. Riku's eyes harden, "I've been, didn't like it, so I came back." Sora tries to keep from laughing at Riku's words. Terra glares down at Vanitas, "I say we just end him now so we can go home. I'd like to mourn my friend with my master." "I respect that." Riku sighs, letting his Keyblade disappear. I let mine disappear as well, Sora, and Kairi do as well.

Lea, who had been staying back the whole time, opens a portal, "I got our way home, let's go before someone else shows up." There's something about his voice. Something hit him hard inside, he's...different now. I'll have to ask about that some time soon.. Aqua sighs and lets her Keyblade disappear. She takes a few steps back, "You do it, Terra. I don't think I can right now.." She covers her face and turns away from Vanitas, walking over to the portal, with Sora and Kairi.

Riku waits by the portal, still facing Terra and Vanitas. I wait where I stand. I want to see that mother fucker die. He killed Ventus. He sent that replica after Namine. He deserves to die. So I wait. "This is for Ven." Terra breathes, bringing hi Keyblade up and to the side. I had to look away when he swung the thing to the opposite side. Vanitas' body crumbles to the ground, disappearing in Darkness as his head rolled across the floor, also disappearing in Darkness. _I think I'm going to be sick. _

XXXxxxXXX

"He's..." Eraqus stutters, looking at the floor. Terra looks away, "Afraid so, Master." Aqua sat near them, crying, really sobbing, into her hands. Terra sighs and sits between her and Eraqus, rubbing Aqua's back, saying soothing words to her that I didn't really catch. I sigh, leaning back. _What am I supposed to do? Cry? I didn't know Ven very well, but I know he was important to me. I know it. But, I can't make myself cry, I can't, I'm trying, but I can't.. What do I do...Xion? _

I close my eyes, trying to picture her. Her long black hair, her deep blue eyes, sparkling like they used to. I can't. I can't even picture her right! I sigh, opening my eyes and leaning forward again, letting my head fall forward, my arms resting on my knees. I can't do anything right. I have nothing left really. Xion's dead, Lea's so distant, I don't know what to do about him.

Riku isn't really a close friend. And Sora? He's so occupied with trying to think of ways to protect Kairi to bring Xehanort down these days to care what I'm going through. But, I shouldn't even care, I shouldn't even have feelings, yet, I do. Sometimes I wish I didn't, just so I don't have to feel so empty like this. I hate feeling like this. It happens too often now, especially when I think of Namine or Xion.

"Hey.." I look up to see Lea standing in front of me. "Hmm?" I mutter, not exactly sure what's going on. He grins slightly and pushes me over so he can sit next to me. I half laugh and move a little more, so he has room on the long couch. "So.." I cough lightly, not sure what lea wants. "You okay?' he asks, looking at me, his dark green eyes studying me, "You don't look so good.."

"I'm fine." I say automatically. I lean back against the back of the couch and close my eyes. "You sure?" he asks. "Mhm." I nod. "Okay, Rox, I'm not dumb." he growls softly. I open my eyes and look at him curiously, he never uses my nickname, hadn't since that one time in the Organization, "What did I do wrong now?" He sighs, "_That_." "What?" I ask.

"That! Hiding what's bugging you. You always do that, so quit it." he says. I frown, "adn what about you? You've been bottled up ever since Xion-" I stopped myself, I know better than to go down that road. Lea's eyes narrow, "Go on. Say it." "Since Xion's death." I mutter quietly. He sighs, leaning back, "Yeah, I know. But I'm A-..Lea. I'm supposed to do that." "Says who?" I laugh lightly. He grins, "Says me, got it memorized?"

"Yeah." I smile. Then I remembered. "Hey, Ax-Lea?" I ask, shaking my head when I almost called him Axel. I know he isn't Axel now, but still, it's hard seeing him as anyone else. "Yeah?" he asks, messing with his coat sleeve absent mindedly. "What is it that has you all bottled up now? I mean, there for awhile after..after _that_, you seemed just fine, so why be all bottled up now?" I ask.

"Well," he sighs, looking at me now, "I guess it hasn't really hit until now that she's gone. That every time I know I need her by me, she won't be there. It's just.." I nod, "I know, it feels that way with Namine too. It makes me feel worse that I was locked away when it happened, that I didn't even get to say good bye.." He sighs, "I feel 'ya, kid. I wasn't even with her when she was.." I nod, "You don't have to say it, I get it."

He nods, then he stands up. I look up at him. He looks down at me and asks, "We are still friends right?" I scoffed, "Forever! Always! We promised!" "Whoa," he chuckles, "just making sure, kid, calm down." I grin, "Stop called me kid." "I will when you grow up." he teases. I frown, "Uh, I'm almost nineteen you idiot." He laughs, "That's the funny part." I growl, "You know, you really ruin every touching moment ever."

He grins, "Gotta liven in it some how!" I laugh lightly, "Not the time though, Lea, not the time." "I know." And then he left the room. I feel I should go after him, but, then again, I feel like I need to just leave him alone for awhile. So I stay seated and returned to leaning over, trying to figure things out in my jumbled up mind. I sigh, _This never gets easier. Not ever. Now I know, fully know, what he's been hiding inside. And I'm sorry...Namine. I'm sorry for everything. _

XXXxxxXXX

"Hm..?" I yawn, sitting up. Lea leaves the room. _Where's he going? _I get up and quietly follow him out the room. I follow him all the way outside. _Where's he going? And at this time of night.._ I feel like I should call out and ask him, but another part of me wants to know what he's doing, without having him lie, like I know he would. I follow him out and hide by a bush. Man, I feel stupid doing this. Lea summons his Keyblade and turns it into his Rider, didn't know he could do that yet. _What else is he hiding? _He gets on the rider and I come out of my hiding place. "Lea?" I call, "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, Rox," he says, not even looking at me, "But I have something I need to do. I'll be back soon, I promise." Then he's gone. I wanted to go after him, but I didn't know how, he was gone before I even had a chance to summon a Keyblade. _Just what's gotten into you Lea? Where are you going? Why the sudden ask of friendship? What's going on in your head right now?_ "Do I even want to know?" I breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy in Lea's P.O.V.! **

XXXxxxXXX

I felt bad as I flew away from Roxas' puzzled face. I wanted to tell him what I was planning and that I might not be able to come back. But he lost too much already. I can't put this on him either. I know the others will be looking for me soon, but I'll be safe, since I know they won't think I'm going right to the enemy's hide out. They won't be able to find out that I plan to confront Saix, and I plan to kill him.

Isa and I were once friends. And if he wanted to act as if we weren't, then I'd make him pay for what he's put me through all these years. I'm finally going to send him back to where he belongs: The Darkness. I know that fight won't be easy, and I may have to end up fighting more than just him, and I could die, but I'm willing to risk it. There is one good side to the down side of this thing; If I die, I'll be able to, just maybe, be with Xion in the end.

And if it turns out, like Roxas said and believes, that Xion returned to Sora's heart, well now I don't have to live without her. Either way I'll be satisfied. In either killing Saix or dying, I'll have no regrets this time. I land in front of the castle and summon my Keyblade, making my Rider disappear. I take in a deep breath and face the castle, knowing what awaits me inside, "Let's get this show on the road."

I walk into the castle casually, just looking for Saix. And just my luck, he's the first one I see. And to make my luck better, he's alone. _Here we go.._ I walk up to him and smirk, "It's been awhile hasn't it, _Isa?_" He turns and looks at me, his eyes baring into me. His eyes, they've changed. They were once ice blue, but now they're..._gold. _"Lea," he says, now facing me, "why have you come? You must know you are only ensuring your own demise?"

I smirk, "I'm here to finally end it. More really, to end you." "End me?" he scoffs, "As if you could." "Just what has happened to you?" I ask curiously. "I have been made a full replica of Master Xehanort." he answers. I frown, "So _now_ it's true." "What is now true?" he asks. "When you still had a chance, you could have still been Isa, still were, but now, now you're nothing but that old man's puppet, Saix." I replied.

He frowns, "Your words mean nothing to me." "I find that hard to believe." I sigh, crossing my arms, "Even you weren't this dense, you know exactly what I'm saying, I know you do, and I know they mean something to you. They have to, I'm no fool, I knew you the best." "That was the past, it means nothing now." he says. I uncross my arms and face him, "Then so be it."

I summon my Keyblade and he summons his Claymore. "So it's a fight you want." he says. "Always has been." I answer. "Then you shall die." he says. "Then, at least I can say I tried." I mutter, shooting fire at him, and thus startign the fight. He blocks my fire and shoots ice at me, which I dodge. He runs at me and I jump back. He hits me with his weapon when he gets to me, and I drop down, trying to knock him off his feet even for a second.

He doesn't fall, but blocks my move and hits me with the Claymore once again. I gasp in pain and shoot fire at him again. _Man, I miss my Chakrams! Oh, wait! Yen Sid said I'd still be able to use them! _I grin, standing and I bring my Keyblade up, fire bursting all around me. "Burn!" I laugh, my Keyblade splitting into my two Chakrams, catching each in my hands, I let the fire blaze, and then I throw them both at Saix, who attempts to block them, but gets hit by the second, having blocked the first.

I grin, "You mess with fire, you get burned." "How about I put out that fire then?" Saix asks, standing straight up, pointing his Claymore at me. I frown and get back into a defensive position. "Just try it." I say. "Oh I plan to." he says, shooting ice at me. I dodge and throw fire, still having my Chakrams with me. _This isn't going anywhere, yeah he's stronger, but I'm just about matched with him.. _

XXXxxxXXX

"Gack!" I spit blood as my back meets the wall for the hundredth time. I wipe the blood away and stand again. "Why get back up?" Saix asks, "You know you'll lose. This is futile, you know I overpower you, and you know overpowerment means death. So why keep trying?" "You don't know me then." I laugh, "Since when did I ever give up?!"

His eyes narrow and he lunges at me. I dodge only to be knocked to the floor by the Claymore. Saix stands over me. "Have you had enough yet?" he asks, "It'd be best of you just surrender. Or do you want to die?" I push his Claymore off me and quickly get to my feet, blocking another attack. He sighs, "Must you be so difficult, Lea? I guess it's death for you then."

I grit my teeth as I block another powerful blow. _I can't keep this up much longer! _I push against him and jump back, trying to get the chance to attack, but he's at me again, and he throws me into the wall again. Icough up blood and stand again. "I won't go down that easily, Saix!" I growl. "Pity." he mutters, coming at me again. I prepare for another attack as I ready to counter whatever he plans to throw at me.

He gets to me and I use my wall of fire to try and block him, but he's too close, so the fire didn't do anything. I gasp as I try to dodge his attack, but it hits me anyway, ripping my cloak around the stomach area. I fall to the ground and growl at the sudden pain in my stomach and chest. His doing obviously. I clutch my stomach and cough more blood as I get back to my feet.

"It's easy to tell you can't carry on much longer. Why keep going? You'll die." he says. "I refuse to be the loser who surrenders to you." I grin. He growls, "Watch your words, Lea. Must I remind you of where you are?" I cough, "Sorry, Saix, but I don't forfeit. I die or win. Plain and simple, I don't give up, not ever." "Then you die." he says plainly. I grunt as he comes at me again.

I turn my Chakrams back to my Keyblade and I block his attack, while spreading fire around us, trying to catch him on fire so I might have a chance. With each movement he makes, the fire is put out by ice. "Your attempts are feeble. Just surrender." he says. "No way." I growl. He stares into my eyes menacingly, "Then so be it." _I don't like the sound in his voice... _

He knocks me to the ground and puts the Claymore on top of me, readying the final attack. I squirm but he kicks me, knocking me into the wall, but also getting the Claymore off me. I grunt and stand, but he's at me the instant I'm on my feet and he brings the Claymore up and stabs it right into my shoulder and tries to bring it down throug me completely but I kick him back some, making the Claymore free me. I try to heal, but Saix gives me no time.

He stabs the handle of the Claymore, the very end is very sharp, right into my chest and I gasp, suddenly jolted with intense pain. I spit blood onto the weapon. "I told you," he says, "You brought your own death the moment you step foot in this castle." I grin weakly, "A-and I..told you..I don't give..up!" I instantly have my CHakrams in my hands and everything, even myself, is now on fire, including Saix's Claymore, which sets him on fire since he has a hold of it.

He jumps back and I laugh, "Gotcha.." I fall to the floor then, the Claymore falling to the floor beside me. Saix looks at me with confusion I think. He fornws at the floor, realizing my fire was an illusion. I tried my best, and I have nothing left. I can't even get up mnow. And he knows that. He knows he won. He knows he's killed me. I know he killed me. _I'm sorry, Roxas, like Xion and Namine, I never came back to say goodbye. I'm sorry. I hope...one day...you'll...fogive...me..._

XXXxxxXXX

I could see Roxas there at the tower, talking with the others. What's going on? I'm dead, I know I am, so why can I see Roxas and the others? Hey..they're sayign something... "He just left?" asks Sora. "Yeah, he said he had something he had to do.." Roxas sighs, "I wanted to go after him, but he was too fast." "Don't be upset," says Sora, "We'll find him, then you can ask him everything, it's Lea, so you know he'll tell you what you want to know, Roxas."

_Roxas... Roxas, you can't find me.. Not now. Never again. I'm sorry, at least find that for yourself, Roxas. _"Yeah," Roxas smiles, "You're right!" "So where do you think he went?" asks Riku. "Not sure." Roxas shakes his head. "Maybe you do know, Roxas." says Terra. Roxas looks at him, "What?" "Maybe you do know where Lea went, I mean, you're his best friend. Where would he be going that he wouldn't want you to come too?" Terra asks.

Roxas makes a face, expressing his thinking, "To.." His eyes widen and he stand up, "He went to kill Saix! That's the only reason I can come up with.." "And you are right." says Yen Sid. "Master?" Roxas asks, turning to the old wizard. "He went to kill his old friend, since he knows there is nothing left between them, he has to do it, for himself, to move on to a new life." Yen Sid explains.

"So, how do we find him?" asks Aqua, "We can't just go to our enemies looking for him. That's suicide." "I know." Yen Sid agrees, "I have something that can work even better." "What is it?" asks Sora, leaning forward. "What if..." Roxas mutters, "What if it's too late, and Lea's...?" "Hey, don't think like that!" gasps Sora, jumping up, shaking Roxas, "Don't think like that! Don't ever think like that! You'll feel really silly, thinking he's dead, then finding him alive right?!" "But what if we find him dead, Sora?! What then?!" Roxas growls, pushing Sora off him.

_Roxas... Oh, Roxas, I'm so so so sorry. Really, I am. But you can't hear me. Will never be able to hear my apology to you. And for that I'm sorry. Because I wanted to make sure we're still friends, so you wouldn't forget if I died. And I have, so I'm sorry. Really sorry,. You were the only real friend I had, Roxas. You and Xion. I loved her, and she was taken from me. You were like my brother, and I left you. So, Roxas, I hope you can forgive me. Because, no one deserves to have everything taken away from them like you and I have. If only you could hear me..._ Then everything goes dark, comepletely dark, and I'm falling through the Darkness again, and this time I know, I'm not coming back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sora's P.O.V. Enjoy and review kindly! **

XXXxxxXXX

"Roxas, wait! Where do you expect to go?! You can't go alone!" I say, running after my Nobody, who is currently trying to leave The Mysterious Tower while we were sleeping, but I woke up and found him. "I have to find Lea, I have to make sure he's okay." he answers. "Roxas, you can't, Yen Sid said we'd look for him in the morning. We need to get the plan going before we can run itno anything head first." I say.

"I have to find him. He could be dying, Sora." Roxas sighs, turning to me, his eyes pleading, "Either you go with me, or let me go." "Roxas," I sigh, "you know I can't let you go alone, byut I can't just drop everything and leave either!" "Then I'll go by myself." he states. I growl and walk right up to him and smack him hard across the face. "Didn't you just hear a word I just said?!" I growled, "I can't let you go alone! But I can't just leave unannounced either, Roxas!"

"Sora," he says, activating his armor and turning his Keyblade into a rider, "I have to go. I hear you, but I still have to go. So either come with me, or wish me luck, because either way, I'm still leaving. I'm not a child, I don't need permission from you to go." "Roxas, I never said you were a kid, I just said not to go alone. CHances are if you leave alone, you won't come back." I pleade. Roxas stiffens, my eyes widen as I realize what my words mean to him. That since Lea left alone, he won't be coming back.

"Roxas, I didn't mean it like that!" I gasp, reaching out to him. He jumps on his rider and it rises. "Roxas, wait!" I plead, "I didn't mean Lea is dead!" "I know." he says down to me, "But I have to make sure." "Roxas.." I plead. He shakes his head, "This is something I must do, Sora. Think. What if it was reversed, and Riku had left, and hadn't said why, or came back yet? It's been three days, Sora, I have to make sure. Whether he is dead or alive, I have to know."

"Roxas," I shake my head, "I understand, but it's dangerous, you might not come back, and I can't lose you too! I just lost Ventus, and Namine, and Xion, and probably Lea too.. Roxas, I can't lose you too!" "Sora, you're so emotional." he says, smiling under his helmet, I can tell my the tone in his voice, "I'll be fine. I'll come back, I promise." "You're right, you'll come back." I says, summoning my Keyblade, and swiftly turning it into my rider and summoning my armor all in one swift movement, "Because I'm coming with you." He nods and takes off and I jump on my rider and follow after him into the night sky. _Riku, Kairi, everybody, we'll be back soon. _

XXXxxxXXX

"Come on, Sora!" Roxas hisses in my ear, moving forward into the castle. I nod, right behind him, Keyblade drawn. I'm not stupid enough to not have my Keyblade out at this point. Roxas must be thinking the same thing, because he summons his the second I summon mine. "So, what's the plan exactly?" I whisper. I went all the way to The Castle That Never Was with him, and he didn't even have a plan. It's times like this I start to really miss Riku's intellengence.

"Nothing bad." he promises, "Just get in, look for Lea, find out what's happened to him, then we leave, if he's dead we leave instantly, if he's alive, we rescue him. Okay?" "Okay." I say, not sounding too sure of this. Sure I want to find Lea too, but he's putting us both at risk thinking like this, with just his emotions and not his head. That's what Riku always says to me. I think with my emotions and not with my head. It seems Roxas has that trait too..

"So how do you suspect we get in?" I ask, "Surely not the door, right?" "Hell no! I'm not stupid, Sora." he replies. He sounds mad, guess I should just close my mouth for awhile.. I followed him to the ground, followed him into the castle, via a hidden passage he found while he was a part of the old Organization XIII. He suddenly comes to a halt and I look at him questioningly.

But as soon as I looked past him, I saw the reason for his sudden halt: Lea, lying on the ground, dead. Roxas goes stiff and I look at him again, his eyes are clouded. I'm afraid he's going to do something he shouldn't... And I was right. Roxas runs right to Lea, out in the open, where everyone will be able to see him. I followed after him, naturally, what else could I do? I have to make sure we both get home safely after all.

Since Riku's not here, making sure Roxas gets home safely is my job now, just because I say it is. "Roxas?" I whisper, now right behind him. He's leaned over Lea's body, crying silently. I would love to leave him to grieve, if it was anywhere but here. And it's here, so I have to get him to leave, before the New Organization notices us and shows up. Which means he has to come, like, _now. _

"Roxas, come on, we have to go. The New Organization will be onto us any second now, we have to go!" I whispered furiously. But he wasn't listening to me anymore. He summons his two Keyblades and stands. His eyes more clouded than ever. "Roxas, no!" I gasp, "We have to go now! We can't fight them! Not alone! Not on their turf! Roxas, come on, let's just go!" "Afraid leaving's not an option anymore, Poppet." I turn and glare, as does Roxas, and I growl, "Xigbar."

He grins at me "Well lookie here, he remembers my name! I'm so flattered!" "Cu it out!" growls Roxas, "Which one of you killed Lea? And don't you lie to me!" I knew it. He's going on revenge now. I have to stop him before it's become too late! "Roxas!" I wanr. He ignores me, "Tell me who did it! Now!" "Sorry, Poppet," Xigbar grins, "I really can't say who did it. Maybe you should ask someone else, like maybe Young Master Xehanort, perhaps?" Roxas looks confused, "Why would I ask him?"

I gasp, quickly turning around and blocking Young Xehanort's blade from hitting Roxas in the back of the head. Roxas sees this and gasps, then turns and glares at Xibar. "So you have returned, Sora." Young Xehanort says to me, his gold colored eyes boring into me. I growl and push against him, "I had no choice, but that doesn't mean I'm staying!" I pushed him back then, quickly grabbing Roxas and dashing for the exit, back the way we had come.

Young Xehanort sees this and appears in front of us. I blast light through him, he disperses, and I continue back the way we came, hoping to escape without having to fight. Because here, if we fight one, we fight them all. Roxas should have known this too, but his judgements were clouded. Thankfully for our sake, mine were, and are, not. We make it back to the hall, and we keep going, knowing we'll run into someone before we leave here, I push to run faster.

"Sora!" Roxas gasps. I still hadn't let go of his arm. "Just keep running!" I growl back at him, concentrating on getting us both out of here alive. He could tell I was angry. "Sora, I'm sorry! I know I said we'd leave as soon as I found out if Lea was dead or not! I know I messed up, and I'm sorry! I've put us both in danger!" he says. I huff and look at Roxas, still running, "Roxas, shut up. Just run. We'll talk about this later, I know what you mean, and trust me, I would have been the same wasy if it was Riku back there, but now just isn't the time!"

"Sora!" he gasps. I look from him and back in front of me and I skid to a halt, gritting my teeth at the man before us. "Well hello, Sora, Roxas. Well, should I even be greeting you, Roxas, since you _are_ Sora." he says, his gruff voice mocking us. Roxas glares and growls, "I am _me_, and _no one else_, old man." "Xehanort." I growl, warning him not to mock Roxas. Xehanort chuckles darkly, "did you think your intrusion would go unnoticed?"

"We were hoping.." I muttered. Xehanort chuckles again, "Well than your hope has just died." With that, he summons his Keyblade, the same as Young Xehanort's. Roxas and I summon ours as well, preparing for the inevitable fight, since we know we can't avoid it now. The only question going through my head now is: _Can we surviv it? _

"Xehanort, is it really necessary to fight with them now? The final battle is almost among us.." Young Xehanort says, appearing beside Xehanort. I glare at the both of them, hating them for taking the lives of so many people that I held close to my heart. That man's actions are unacceptable. But that fight isn't here yet, according to Master Yen Sid. But what I do know, is that it's close. But that isn't good enough. I want to make this man pay, but I can't, fighting him here would just get Roxas and myself killed.

"You are right, but still.. It is the perfect oppertunity.." Xehanort says. Young Xehanort sighs, "Do not forget, if one of the original Seven Lights is killed, before hand, the True X-Blade can not be forged, especially now that Vanitas is dead, and the old one, the incomplete one, is now gone, destroyed. We need the True weapon now more than ever."

"That is certainly true." Xehanort says, no longer looking at us. Not sure what to do, I stay where I am. Roxas keeps glaring at our enemies with such hatred in his eyes. "Roxas, don't let your hatred turn to Darkness.." I warned him. "I know." he says, looking at me, his eyes burning, not with Darkness, but with Light,. "Believe me, Sora, I know." I nod, returning my gaze onto the strange pair before me.

Xehanort then turns to us as well. Young Xehanort looks at us with a cool expression, but his eyes speak more than his expression. I find myself flinching lightly under his gaze. "The final battle is yet to come, Key Bearer, and when it does, you are mine. Until then, I will let you go, if you, or any of your other friends show up here again, you, or they, will share Lea's fatal impression." Xehanort says. "That means leave." Young Xehanort snarls.

XXXxxxXXX

When we got back to the Mysterious Tower, not a single face was friendly. "Where have you been?" demands Master Yen Sid. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?! You two, or all people, turning up missing?!" growls Riku, his arms crossed firmly across his chest, his tropical green eyes boring into me with worry and anger. "Riku!" I smile brightly, hugging him. He stumbles and pushes me off, smirking, "I'm trying to be mad at you! Don't smile at me like nothing is wrong!" We all started laughing then.

But then Master Yen Sid said what we all dreaded to hear. "I have bad news, I'm afraid," he began, "the final battle for Light over the Darkness is near, too near. By my calculations, and the careful data of the King, the final battle will start in a mere two days. You all must be ready, for the Seven Lights; Masters' Aqua, and Terra, Riku, and Kairi, King Mickey, and Sora, having lost Master Ventus, we are short a Light, which isn't in our favor.

We must fight the Thirteen Darknesses, but how can we, when our end of the claim is incomplete? We must fight, and we must win. The Light must win over the Darkness, it is the only way. Our plans will no longer work. We must form anew. But to accomplish that, we must call forth a Seventh Light." "But, Master," says Master Aqua, "Who is this last Light, since Ventus has died?" Yen Sid looks at her, "The final Light, is non other than..."

**XXXxxxXXX**

******A/N: DUH DUH DUH! Who is the final Light? You'll have to wait for a new update to find out! I hope you all enjoyed, and the final battle is almost here! :O I know you all can't wait. Review kindly please! **

**Xion out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: In Terra's P.O.V., enjoy! The start of the final battles is here, so enjoy! **

XXXxxxXXX

We all were astonished by what Master Yen Sid had just said. I'm joyed really, that the Seventh Light is so close to us. Aqua, obviosuly not really understanding, or maybe had just gone into shock, she asks again, "Who?" Yen Sid, with an amused smile lightly placed on his lips, says, "The Seventh Light is none other than our very own Master Eraqus."

Master Eraqus smiles and nods. I smile, "Welcome to the team, Master." "I've always been a part of it." he says. I laugh lightly, "Obviously." Aqua hugs Master Eraqus, as does all of us in turn, except for Yen Sid of course, and I think the King. "So, now that we know our end of the claim," asks Aqua, "what do we do now? the battle will be here in two days.." "We simply watch out for each other and defeat the Darkness. That's all that can really be done I suppose." Yen Sid answers evenly, "Until then, I adivse you all train." And that is what we did for the next two days, and then, all too soon, that dreadful day arrives.

XXXxxxXXX

Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Master Eraqus, King Mickey, and myself, all wearing our armor and flying on our riders, head to the Keyblade Graveyard. Once we land we wait. We know the battle will take place soon. So we store up our magic and energy, and then the black forms show on the horizen, being none other than the Thirteen Darknesses, with Xehanort leading them on.

They all wore their black coats, their hoods up, they marched forward in a line, with Xehanort walking ahewad of them, his hands clasped behind his back, as he had walked since I first met him. We walked in our line as well, King Mickey in front of us. The Darknesses stop, as do we, and Xehanort looks us all over before grinning, and finally, he begins to speak.

"Welcome, to the Keyblade Graveyard," he says, "Years ago, the same stood here, ready to face off for the Light, and for the Darkness. The Keyblade war raged. And a new weapon was born: The Ultimate True X-Blade. A weapon so feirce it was destroyed. But now, I have the opertunity to make it once more, and rule the worlds in Darkness! Let the new era's Keyblade War _begin!_"

With that, the Darknesses summoned weapons and charged at us. Instantly we are all separated, but that doesn't stop me. I bring my keyblade up and attack the first black coat near me. I slash across the figure's back. The figure hisses, throwing her hood back, revealing Larxene. She snarls, "You'll pay for that!" She tries to stab and cut me with her knives but I'm faster so I dodge her pretty well, then I move in and slash my blade across her and she yelps, jumping back in a furry.

She lifts her arm and lightning strikes me. I hiss in pain and cast reflect on myself, then heal as I run at her again, dodging various strikes of lightning, hitting the ground around me. I throw fire at her, she dodges for the most part, but one of th efire balls catch her and she hisses, shooting lightning from her hands. I block them and run at her again.

She makes a habit out of blocking most of my attacks and then jumping from my range and shooting me with lightning. I manage to reflect her lightning most of the time but the unlucky moments when it hits doesn't feel too good. I get close to her again and I get a good combo hit on her before she has the chance to block me. I knock her a few feet back and shoot fire at her, which hit her head on.

I get up to her and go to stab her with my keyblade but I am knocked back, by a new black coat, who reveals to be Vexen. "Getting away so soon?" he asks. "Do you ever make sense?" I ask, shooting fire at him. He quickly freezes my fire and chuckles, "Fire isn't going to work against me, dear boy." "Wasn't trying to make it." I say. "What?" he asks, his face showing confusion.

He is thrown foward, Aqua standing behind him. He gets up and slashes his weapon at her and I run in and slash across his back. He grunts and turns on me. Aqua gets his attention again and before long Venxen can't even get a hit on either of us because if he tries to hit her, I attack, and if he tries to hit me, she attacks. He grunts and shoots ice at the both of us. I dodge the one sent at me, but Aqua isn't as lucky. "Aqua!" I gasp.

"Terra!" she calls. Vexen laughs, "Say goodbye to your little girlfriend!" He goes to stab her with his weapon. Aqua gasps, unable to move anything below her shoulders. "NO!" I roar, running at him and swiftly slashing at him, knocking him away from Aqua. I run after him, shooting all kinds of magic at him; freeze, fire, thunder, lightning, all the works. I get a good combo hit on him directly afterward, giving him no time to heal, and he errupts in Darkness, disappearing within it.

His pitiful cries of defiance to die do nothing. He dies, he disappears, and I go back and release Aqua before any of the other black coats get the idea to attack her. She nods her thanks and rushes off to help Kairi, who seems to be fighting two black coats. I run after Aqua, to help too, but then Larxene cuts me off again. "Where do you think your going?" she growls, "I'm not done with you yet, how rude!"

I grunt softly and prepare to continue our fight from before Vexen interrupted us. And I plan to kill her all the same. She charges at me and I dodge her and then shoot Darkness at her. She dodges my attack and shoots lightning at me. I dodge some of it, but I got hit in my left shoulder down to the left side of my waste and I hiss in pain and fall to the ground. She laughs as she comes up to me. "You're so _pathetic!_" she says, "You're _too easy_ to kill!"

"Speak for yourself." I grunt, throwing myself up at her. She gasps, jumping back as my blade slices right across her torso. She cries out as she hits the ground and I cast Cure on myself and I run at her just as she's just getting up. She blocks me just barely and I jump away as she tries to use lightning on me. She gets up fully and rolls her head around, popping her neck, then she grins, bringing her arms across her chest in an X formation. "I'm done playing around. It's time I got rid of you."

"Oh yeah?" I mutter, gettign ready to dodge and or block any oncoming attack she will send at me. She rises slightly into the air, lightning sparks fly around her body and wind seems to be blowing around her as her hair and coat flap around like she's inside a tornado. She grins wider and comes at me. I jump back as lightning strikes where I had just been.

She laughs, "Quit running away!" She slices at me and I block her and jump back as another lightning strike hits the spot I had just been at. This repeated a few times and I'm really getting tired of this. Just as she goes to strike at me I jump up to me her. At first she seems confused and her attack falters. That's when I attack and slash right across her, shoulder to the opposite side of her waist. She falls to the ground and I jump back.

She coughs and blood spills from her mouth. She quickly tries to get up, her rage returning. I walk up to her and push her back down with my Keyblade. "Give it up." I say, "You've lost, Larxene." She growls at me and I stab my Keyblade into her chest. She gasps and Darkness errupts around her. "No!" she cries, "No! I won't be taken down like this! No!" And then the Darkness swallows her, and she disappears. _Two down. Eleven left. So far, this is a good start. So far. Let's just hope it stays that way._

I look around for anyone on our side needing help. I spot Roxas, and noticing he's fighting three black coats I run over to him and attack the nearest black coat I can get to that's surrounding him. The one I attack turns on me and attacks me with a scythe, which means this one can only be Marluxia. I stumble back, having been stabbed by the end of the scythe and Marluxia advances, "This is the end for you, Terra."

"We'll just see about that, Marluxia." I growl, slashing at him. He blocks me with his scythe and I push it to the side, using quite the amount of force. _This guy's strong. _He evades me again and then rushes at me. I gasp and jump back, shooting blizzard at him. He dodges my attack and slices at me with the scythe. The attack sweeps across my torso. Though he must have missed, since I don't feel any damage.

I run at him again and he throws his hood back, not sure why, and he thrusts his scythe at me, which shoots somme kind of attack. I'm not sure what it is, all I know is flower petals are now flying in my direction. I dodge them and just as I get to Marluxia and am about to attack him, blood seeps through my armor and I look down at it in confusion as I start to fall to the ground.

"Heh, so you failed to notice the attack I had hit you with," Marluxia muses, "you're as good as dead now. I cut right into your major arteries. You'll bleed out in a matter of minutes. I suppose I could just end your life now, save you the pain." I glare up at him, not that he can tell, since my helmet is on. He grins down at me, "You know, since I'm such a nice guy, I think I'll end your pain now. What do you think about that, Terra?"

"Go to hell." I growl, pushing myself to my hands and knees. I hiss at the pain and glare at the blood spilling out from my armor. "So you're going to try and fight still?" asks Marluxia, "What a waste, that will only end your life sooner. What a pity, oh well, what else can I do?" He swings his scythe at me again and I bring my Keyblade up to block it, now that I'm on my feet.

His scythe comes down and knocks both my Keyblade and myself back onto the ground. Marluxa goes to stab his scythe into me and just as I lift my hand to call upon my Keyblade, Aqua comes to my rescue. She runs up in front of me and blocks Marluxia's scythe. "You want to kill him, you go through me first." she growls, her Keyblade held up at his chest.

I cast Cure on myself, but the bleeding still won't stop. I stand again anyway, figuring I might as well help Aqua finish off Marluxia. I stand and almost fall over again. "Terra, you're hurt!" she gasps, "Heal yourself!" "I did.." I groan, holding where the bleeding is coming from the best I can, trying to slow the blood flow. Aqua gasps and cries out my name as I begin to fall forward, and the ground rushes up to meet me. I'm out before I even hit the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Aqua's P.O.V. **

XXXxxxXXX

"Terra!" I scream, my eyes widdening as he falls to the ground. Marluxia laughs, "I told him he was done for. And soon you will be too, dearest Aqua." I turn to Marluxia then and grip my Keyblade tightly, making my knuckles hurt, most likely going white beneath my armor. I glare through my helmet and I snarl, "You'll pay for that, flower boy." "Oh how original." he scoffs. I growl and slash at him but he blocks my blow with his scythe. _I don't care how I have to do it, but I'll make sure Marluxia pays for what he did to Terra! He'll pay! He'll pay!_

I get past his scythe and get a combo hit on him before I jump out of range of his weapon just in time to avoid a bad blow from the scythe's blade tip. "You honestly think you can defeat me?" he asks, a mocking grin playing on his lips. I growl, "I know I can." "Your funeral, girl." he says, slicing across with his scythe. I jump out of range again and shoot fire at him, hoping to find his weakness.

He blocks the fire with a grin, "You'll have to do better than that, dear Aqua." I say nothing in response, glaring him down hatefully, and I jump up, going for an areal attack. He is prepared though, it seems, since he brings his weapon up in an arch and swiftly throws it up, still grabbing the very end, he swings the blade at me. I quickly do a back flip, getting away from the attack, and landing a good four feet away from him.

He runs at me this time and I bring my Keyblade up in time to block his blow but he pushes down, having the upper hand, since his weaqpon is bigger in length and width, so I swiftly hit him with a side kick and jump back from his weapon again. He hisses in pain and stumbles back from my kick. He glares at me and thrusts his scythe at me, sending an attack covered by flower petals.

I jump over the petals as they pass me, thankfully escaping the attack unharmed. I see them coming back for me, so I turn and swiftly spin and slash down, dispersing his attack entirely. I stand fully and turn back to him. He swipes the blade at me again and I jump over it, and, landing on the weapon itself, I run up to Marluxia and jump up and swing down with my keyblade, slashing across him, from his chin down to his torso. He sputters and falls back. He catches himself on one knee. He glares up at me, "You'll regret doing that.."

He laughs as he rises into the air and I gasp as a tornado of strong winds and those flower petals of his form around him. I bring my arm up to protect myself as the tornado grows bigger and stronger, I gasp as the winds knock me back a few steps, also blowing off my helmet. "Terra!" I gasp, looking around, and quickly finding him, I quickly get him up and pull him out of the way, hiding him behind some rocks where no one is fighting around. _He should be safe there. _

Once the tornado clears, Marluxia is ontop of a huge Nobody with arms like the blade of his scythe. It floats far above me and has five long legs swirling around. At the base of this huge Nobody is Marluxia. He is on its back, in a huge pink colored flower, the bottom half of him hidden within the giant Nobody. "As lightless oblivion devours you, drown in the ever-blooming Darkness!" he says, a wild grin on his face. I glance up at him, glaring, "So this is your final form. So be it. I'll kill you yet."

I run up to it and evade its slashing scythe arms and I shoot multiple balls of fire, testing which magic would work the best, and it seems fire is it. It flies high up and the shoots lightning at me from the scythe blades. I jump away from the lightning and jump up at the Nobody. I can only manage to hit the legs of it, but that still does damage. I hit the ground and jump back as it swoops down, slicing with its scythe arms.

One manages to knock me across the field. "Gah!" I gasp, getting back up and running at Marluxia again. I build my fire up then shoot it at Marluxia in an explosion. The explosion knocks the Nobody out of the sky and I quickly run up to, and ontop of, the giant Nobody and I begin to attack Marluxia furiously. The thing stirs, as does Marluxia, so I quickly jump off as it takes to the sky again.

I go back to shooting fire from far away, so I can avoid any major injuries. It shoots lightning at me and I dodge it and jump up and attack its legs again. It slices at me with the scythe blades and I fall to the ground, having taken full damage from that attack. Holding my right shoulder, I jump away from the giant Nobody and cast Cure on myself. I gasp as I realize Cure didn't heal my injury. _So this is what he did to Terra... _"Marluxia's attacks are unable to be healed.." I mutter.

I build up the fire again and shoot three huge explosions of fire at the Nobody and it errupts in wind and flower petals as it disappears. Marluxia falls to the ground and I walk up to him and get a few combo hits on him the moment he hits the ground. He errupts in Darkness and flower petals. "You may have beaten me...but you have not won this war..." he says. I glare down at him, "The Darkness will always lose to the Light." And with that he became consumed in Darkness and disappears.

I sigh and, still favoring my shoulder, make my way, descretely, to where I hid Terra. I crouch down beside him. "Terra?" I ask quietly, "Terra, can you hear me?" "A...qua..." he mutters, opening his eyes slghtly. I smile softly down at him, "It's me, you'll be okay, you have to be. I killed Marluxia for you. You'll be okay, I'll send you to Master Yen Sid. He can help you, save you, where I can't." And with that, I open and portal and basically throw him through it, closing it behind him. _Stay alive, so I can come and see you when this thing is over. _I got up and ran back, rejoinging the fight.

XXXxxxXXX

One of the Darknesses grab me from behind as I am fighting another one in front of me and I growl and flip him over my shoulder, throwing them to the ground roughly and stabbing my Keyblade into their chest, or I tried to, but he kicked my keyblade from my hand and jumped up. His hood fell, revealing it to be Xigbar. "Quite the arm you've got there, sweetheart." he grins.

I growl, "Get out of my way." "It seems you were in my way first." he smirks, rolling his shoulders back before bringing forth his weapons. I hold my Keyblade tightly, "Bring it on, I'll kill you as I did Marluxia." "Oh? You killed Marluxia? Well good, means I don't have to." he grins. "You'd kill your own members?" I scoff. "Ever lived with Marluxia for more than a day? No? Didn't think so." he laughs. "Still.." I muttered. "What was that?" he teases.

"Let's just get this over with. I have better things to do." I say. "Like what?" he laughs, "Die? 'Cause that's what you're gonna do, sweetheart." I growl, "Bring it." "My pleasure, Poppet." he laughs, shooting at me. I quickly dodge using kartwheels and use reflect to avoid taking vital damage. He laughs and keeps firing at me. I run at him, using reflect, and then, once I get to him, I get a few good combo hits on him before he jumps out of my range, going back to shooting at me again.

I keep my reflect on, which drains my magic, which slows me down and wears me out, but I can't afford to stop now. The moment my reflect dies off, I'll be impaled, and I can't let that happen. I grunt and shoot fire at him, kartwheeling away from another attack, and shoot another blast of fire. Repeating this a few times gives me the upper hand, so I took that oppertunity to run in for an attack.

"You're going down!" I growl, getting to him and getting a combo hit on him before he knocks me aside with one of his Arrow Guns and then he jumps from range again. I move to protect myself, since I didn't have time to cast reflect, since he started shooting the moment he threw me aside and jumped back. _This sucks! I need a plan! Think, Aqua, think! _I cover my head the best I can, trying to keep myself from taking great injury, but failing terribly. _**"Aqua!"** _I gasp, looking around, and whisper, "Ven? Ventus, is that you?"

**_"Aqua! Aqua, keep your head covered!" _**Listening to the mysterious voice of my best friend, I wrap my arms around my head. "Ven!" I cry softly. _**"Don't give out on me just yet! You have to win this thing!"** _"How?!" I cry. _**"Think. I know you have what it takes to do this, you're a Master. You have the power, but, just in case, I'll help you out a little."** _The voice fades and I gasp as I see a new light, certainly not my own, surrounding me.

"Thanks, Ven." I say softly, casting reflect as I get up off the ground. Ven's light was like a shield, protecting me. I summon my Keyblade again, having lost it in the fall, and I run for Xigbar, dodging his arrows, still using reflect to keep me safe. I get to Xigbar then, and still having the light of Ven around me, I went in for an attack. I get about four combo hits on him and then I jump back and shoot Light at him.

He yells as he falls and hits the ground, hard. I point my Keyblade at him, and just for safe measures, I shoot him with Light again. Ven's light fades then and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. _Ven... Thank you. For everything. _I walk up to Xigbar and glare down at him, "Now, what was it you said? I was going to die? Looks like I won this, Xigbar. Any last words before I end you for good?"

He growls and spits at me. I wipe the spit off with a growl and I point my Keyblade at his chest. "Die." I growl, shooting Light right into his chest. He yells out, becoming engulfed in Darkness. I turn away then, knowing he's as good as dead now, and I move on for another target, looking around for the others, so I can help someone if they need it.

I find King Mickey struggling against three hooded figures and I run over to him, Keyblade in hand. I swoop in and get over to the King. "Master Aqua!" he gasps. I smile, "Need some help, Your Majesty?" He smiles, "I'd love some!" "Good, 'cause I'm not leaving until at least one of these morons surrounding us is dead." I laugh. He grins, "Agreed." And with that, I striked out for the member directly in front of me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy in Roxas' P.O.V. and review kindly.**

XXXxxxXXX

"So it was you." I growl. Saix throws his hood back, his Claymore pointed at me, "Yes. He had it coming anyway." "Take that back!" I growl. "Make me, little Key Bearer." he says, his golden colored eyes staring into my soul. I grown and run at him, my Keyblade raised. He swings his Claymore down, swing for my head. I dash to the side, dodging it, and I land a side blow on him as he turns to attack me again. He jumps back at my hit and I do as well, shooting fire at him.

"Fire does not work against me, boy." Said says, knocking the fire away with his weapon. I grit my teeth and run at him now. _He kiiled Lea. Saix killed Lea. That does it! I admit, I never like him, but his killing Lea just set me off, they used to be friends for crying out loud! _He block me and I jump back, shooting thunder at him. he blocks my magic with ease and I run at him again, jumping up for an areal blow. He brings his Claymore up and slams it into my body. I gasp as I fall from the sky with a thud, landing hard onto the ground. I groan as I get up, gasping at the falling pieces of my armor as they hit the ground as I stand, inspecting my injuries.

I growl and heal myself, cursing under my breath at the huge vulnerable spot on my side from Saix breaking some of my armor. "Ready for round two?" he asks. I glare at him and call my Keyblade back to me and I run at him again. "I'll kill you!" I growled as I swung at him. He dodges it and smacks me into a rock. I gasp at the pain and groan as I use my Keyblade to support me as I stand. I huff and summon my second Keyblade.

"That won't help you." he states. "Shut up!" I roar, running at him again, using my Keyblades to ward off the magic attacks he is throwing at me. I get to him and he blocks my Keyblades with his Claymore and I beat against it, trying to break his guard. He swings his Claymore up, knocking me into the air and then down again. I growl and get back up._ I won't let him throw me around like a rag doll! _I proceed to run at him again.

I get close to him and he blow me away again with another attack of his CLaymore, but this time I land on my feet, pretty much unharmed. Now he runs at me, the intent to kill set in his cold eyes. I bring both Keyblades up to block him. He pushes me back quite a bit, but I push against him, stopping him from pushing me back any farther. I jump up onto his Claymore and swing my keyblades down on him. He drops his weapon and jumps back, avoiding my attackl. He holds out his hand, and his weapon returns to him.

"Just give up, Roxas. This is a battle you can not win. You are not strong enough." Saix says. "I am strong enough! I will defeat you! The light of my friends makes me strong!" I say, raising my Keyblades to attack. "Such a foolish belief. You honestly think your friends _light_ will help you?" he asks. "I do." I vow. "Silly child, that will never be enough to kill me." says Saix. "You'll see," I growl, raising my Keyblades into the air, pointed at the sky, "what the power of the Light can really do."

"Show me then." Saix smirks. I grin, "Oh I will. I call upon the Light of Sora!" Sora, looking at me for a moment, points his Keyblade up, light shooting from it, and into mine, "The Light of Riku!" Riku points his Keyblade up, Light coming to me as Sora's had. I repeat this until all the names of my friends had been called. Now, glowing in Light, I bring my Keyblades to my sides and look at Saix.

"Let's just see where the Light gets you." he says, raising his Claymore again. I bring my Keyblades up slightly, "Yes, let's." I run at him, bringing my Keyblades up as I go. I get to him and he tries to block me but I knock right through his guard, knocking his Claymore from his hands and I slash across his chest with one Keyblade and stab into his shoulder with the other. He growls and jumps back, gathering his Claymore to him again.

I jump back and shoot a bunch of Light spheres at him. He blocks most of them, but does get injured by maybe three. I keep shooting, but he dodges all of those so I stop and run for him again. He moves to dodge me but I'm quick so I get under his defenses and I slash up across his chest again and I sweep my other Keyblade under him, knocking him down. I go to stab him, but he rolls out of the way.

I grunt and jump away as he shoots ice at me. I can feel the Light I borrowed from the others fading, which means I don't have much time left. I have to get some damage in on him soon, or I'm as good as dead. I couldn't even touch him before, I can barely touch him now! I shoot light at him and run in after it, trying to get a critical hit on him.

I get a hit on him but he immedietly blocks me and I fight to overpower him, but I'm losing the battle of strength with Saix. "Say goodbye." he growls. I growl back at him, "Never!" He pushes against me and I gasp, almsot falling back. _He's stronger than I thought! _I push back against him, but he's just too strong! I fall intop the dirt as his Claymore comes down on me. I yell out and bring my keyblades up to block.

"Roxas!" Sora gasps, "You leave him alone, Saix!" The weight of the Claymore is lifted from me and I gasp to see Sora fighting with Saix now. "What about the one you were fighting?!" I asked, getting up quickly, to help him. "I just finished Lexaeus off." he grunts, keeping speed with Saix's attacks to block every single one. _How is he faster than me? _I quickly run over to Sora and start attacking Saix too, who was holding the two of us off very well, to my annoyance.

Sora leaves to go help Kairi, leaving Saix all to me again. _Yay. Not. _I do pretty good to keep him from slinging me around again, but I still haven't landed a single blow on him since Sora left. This isn't working. At this rate he'll kill me, and I can't have that! I summon up all the Light I can muster within myself and I fill my Keyblades with it, making them glow in a brilliant bright light, and I attacked, giving Saix massive amounts of damage. But even this won't last too long, so I have to work fast.

XXXxxxXXX

I gasp in pain as his Claymore slams into my stomach, throwing me into the air. I move my arms to protect myself as Saix jumps up and starts to hit me with the Claymore, but my block was weak, so he broke right through it. I cry out as I'm thrown to the ground. I hit the ground hard, it almost knocked me flat out. I slowly try to push myselgf up, but the weight of the Claymore comes down on my back, knockingme back down. I cry out in pain again, feeling my armor shattering beneath me. _I won't last much longer.. _

I try to fight off the assault, but it's hard, since I"m lying on my stomach and trying to hit something behind my back. Not an easy thing to do. The Claymore keeps making contact with my back and I continue to cry out as I tyr to fight it off. "Saix!" King Mickey's voice growls. The Claymore is lifted and I take the opperturnity to try and get back up. I moan at the falling pieces of armor, and at the protest from my body. _I'm beaten pretty bad.. _I throw my helmet off, since it has a giant crack right across it along with a huge broken piece on the right side, and I force myself to stand, breathing heavily. I groan, since most of the front of my armor has fallen off.

"Roxas!" gasps King Mickey, who's fighting with Saix, "Are you okay?! Gosh, Roxas! You're all beat up! Just look at your armor!" "Yeah," I cough, "not having the best day.." Mickey nods and continues his assault on Saix. I cast heal on myself again and I try to shake the pain off, but it isn't working. My shoulder is screaming at me, I think my left wrist might be broken, and my right leg is killing me to stand on, not to mention the huge bleeding cut on the right side of my face, from my stattered helmet. I grunt and cast heal again, hoping it will numb some of the pain for at least a little while.

"Are you sure you're okay, Roxas? We sent Terra to Master Yen Sid for healing, we could do the same for you." Mickey suggests. "And let you guys lose another member that could be here fighting? No way!" I protested, "I'll be fine, Your Majesty." Though I didn't believe my own words, I wanted to ease his worries. This battle is hard enough, without him having to worry about us wanting to chicken out just because we got hurt, too. "Well, are you sure?" H easks, dodging Saix's attack. "Positive." I say.

"Can you handle Saix alone?" asks Mickey, dodging again, then attacking back, hitting Saix's shoulder, making him jump back, "'Cause I'll stay and help 'ya if you need it, Roxas." I was going to say no, but he looks at me then nods, "Nope, don't even say it, I'm helping! There's no way you can handle him alone like that!" I sighed and walked over to the King, my Keyblades drawn. Even with all the pain, I'm not sitting out of the most important battle of our lives. No chance!

XXXxxxXXX

Saix fades to Darkness and I fall back. "Roxas!" Mickey gasps, running over to me, supporting my head, "Are you all right?!" "Y-yeah.." I sputter, coughing up blood. "No way!" he says, "I can't leave you here like this! No way! Sora'd never forgive me if I did!" "I'm fine.." I sighed, sitting up, even though Mickey helped me, "Don't mind Sora, just go help take the rest of these guys out. There's like, maybe seven or eight left. We're winning." I smile lightly, feeling really light headed. Mickey gives me a worried glance, then runs off to help someone, not sure who he's running to now.

I push myself to my feet and I heal myself again, trying to numb the pain, since I can't fight with all the pain, I can barely fight as it is right now. I have to find a way to get my energy back before I have to fight again, or I'll die. And I can't do that, for Lea, for Namine, and for Xion, I have to live through this thing. Hell, even for Sora! I sigh and heal myself a couple more times before bringing my Keyblades back into my hands as I take a look around.

_Okay, so, we've killed Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Xigbar, Lexuaes, and Saix. That only leaves Xehanort, Young Xehanort, who isn't really a Darkness, but still needs to be gotten rid of, Auron, Ixakri, Zexion, Xaldin, Xemnas, and Luxord. The odds are in our favor now. There is six of us, since Terra's out because of injury, and there is eight of them left. Really seven if you don't count Young Xehanort, so, we'll win this thing, if we can get the others down soon enough before the others end up like me, hardly able to fight. Oh, guess there's seven now, Kairi just took out Luxord with the help of Riku. The odds are for us, lets hope they stay that way.._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for being gone so long! I lost internet connection for awhile, then Christmas stuff came up. Merry Christmas by the way! I'll try hard to get updates regular again. So, in Kairi's P.O.V., enjoy and review kindly! **

XXXxxxXXX

I stopped abruptly, skidding to a halt. I grip the hilt of my Keyblade tightly as another member blocks my path, throwing his hood back, revealing Xaldin. As if I needed to see his face, the lances swinging above his head is quite enough to figure that one out. "So it's you now?" I ask. "DDon't even try." he says, "Why don't you just give up, Princess? You must know this isn't a battle you can win." "How many times have I heard that today? Lots, and I won all of those battles. WHat makes you different?"

I really wasn't in the mood for all that "You're a princess, you make an easy kill" shit today. I just want this to end so I can go home with Sora and Riku and the others. "Because I'm stronger." he says. I roll my eyes, not that he can see, and I say, "Yeah? Well so am I." "We shall see." he says, and with a swing of his arm, the lances come flying my way.

I dodge the first three, then I block the two, and dodge a few more, making my way to Xaldin, trying to get some kind of attack on him, but he isn't making this easy. Not that I exoected him too. Of course not. He's our enemy, he wants to kill us. And vice versa. We. Must. Win. At all costs. No matter what. I dodge another lance and finally get to Xaldin. "You won't make that hit." he says, a lance flying right into me. Thankfully, I moved just enough for it to hit the side of my helmet, and not right in my face, as it had aimed for.

I stumble back and fall on my back, the wind knocked out of me. I gasp for breath and quickly spin across the ground as lances peirce the ground where I had just been laying. I breathe heavily and I push myself to my feet, my helmet falling off. I feel the warm blood dripping down my head and I wipe at it, desperate to keep it out of my eyes, since one wrong move will kill me in this fight.

I summon my Keyblade, since being knocked down made it disappear. "Had enough yet, Princess?" he asks, a small smirk on his lips. "Hardly." I say, wiping the blood from my face again. He reassembles his lances around him and I brace myself for an oncoming attack. "Prepare to die." he says. I roll my eyes, "Story of my life. Bring it on." I grip my Keyblade tighter and bring it up to block, or to counter attack.

The lances fly at me again and I dodge pretty well, and I try my best to block those I can't dodge. One of them slices my armor as it flies by. Blood spills out sloly and I run faster, desperate to get to Xaldin and kill him quickly. Without Terra, we're at a disadvantage. Even with Sora's strength, and Riku's newly found powers, we're still at a loss. Especially with the state Roxas is in.

I get to Xaldin and I go to attack and he grabs my hand and throws me away from him. I land on my side and I gasp for air, having a hard time getting the air I need back into my lungs. I still can't breathe, and I have to move, if I stay here like this any longer, I'll become a Princess Kairi Shish-Ka-Bob! I grunt and stand, summoning my Keyblade yet again. But this time, I fall right back down. I gasp as my head hits the ground and I roll over with a grunt. _I can't do it! _

I sit up, but I can't do much else. I feel like fainting, I still can't breathe, and my vision is starting to go dark. _Sora! Forgive me! _I feel a sense of great Light, and a soft hand on my shoulder, barely even noticable, mixed in with the light. I can see the light from the corner of my eye and I turn my head toward it and gasp at the figure I see there, staring back at me, bathed in the most glorious Light I have ever seen. "Namine."

_"Don't give up, Kairi. You can do this. I know you can. You just need a little help." _"Namine, I can't win! He's just too strong!" I say to her. _"Nonsense. You can do this, Kairi. I know you can. I believe in yu. Sora believes in you. Riku does too. Don't let the enemy win. If you give up and let yourself die, Sora will be heart broken. You can't let that happen. He's the only one who can defeat Xehanort. We need him. Don't let looks betray you, kairi. You may be a princess, and you may seem weak to others. But you're strong. Your Light burns bright, don't let it fade." _

"But, Namine, I'm not strong enough to beat him alone." I say, searching her eyes for answers. She smiles at me, _"Don't worry, kairi. You're never truly alone. Because our hearts are connected, as if yours to Sora and Riku. You can borrow my Light, and their power. You CAN do this. I know it, I feel it in my heart." _Her Light surrounds me, and then she's gone. "Namine." I sigh, standing, now feeling completely healed, "Thank you."

"So you are alive." Xaldin sneers. My eyes narrow, "Not dead by a long shot." "So it would seem." he says, preparing his lances again. _I need to get under his defense, but how? _I summon my Keyblade as I try to think. I gasp as I look down, realizing I now hold two Keyblades. Mine, and the one that had been Namine's. The crystal glass Keyblade. _Namine lent me her entire ability as a Keyblade Wielder. But, does that mean I can use her powers too? _"Guess there's one way to find out." I breathe, looking at Xaldin again.

"Stop." I breathe, willing her powers to work for me the way I need them to. I look around in surprise as, not only Xaldin, but everything and everyone else stops too. I groan as an instant later everything starts moving again, the battles rage on. _Guess it won't work for me after all.. _I sigh and grip both Keyblades as I run forward as Xaldin sends his lances on me. I dodge and block until I get to him again and as I go to attack, a lance blocks my move and I push against it, as if it will help, but I'm not letting him get away when he is this close.

I growl as I notice his other lances are headed right for me. I settle for shooting Light at him, doing good damage, but still not enough. I jump back as the lances pierce the ground where I was. I cough as I skid across the dusty earth and I bring both Keyblades up to block the lances heading back my way. I groan as I force my legs to jump back, back, back, and then stop! I block the last one and then I run past the ones impaled into the ground, leaving Xaldin defenseless._ Now's my chance! _

I run right up to him and swing up with my Keyblade, and across with Namine's. One of his lances made it back to him just in time for him to block my lower attack, and his hand caught mine, keeping my Keyblade from impaling his shoulder. "You can not defeat me, Princess." he says. "Watch me." I growl, "And my name is _Kairi!_" I use all the force I can muster, and I stab both Keyblades into Xaldin, burrying them both deep into his shoulder and chest.

I smile, "Looks like I win." "Hardly." he growls. I gasp as I feel all of his lances pierce through my armor and into my body. I look up at him and he grins, "I told you you can't win against me. I'm stronger." "N-not..." I cough blood onto the ground, "Not...strong...enough...!" I send all fo the light I have left in me into my keyblades, sending it all into Xaldin. He explodes in dark flames. He looks at me and I smile lightly, "I...win..."

"You may have beaten me, girl, but I got rid of you as well. How will your _precious Sora_ fare without his precious princess, hm?" he says. I glare at him, "_Shut up._" He laughs as the Darkness engulfs him. When he disappears, so does his lances. I look up at the sky. The sun's beginning to set. _Sora...Riku...Everyone...I'm... _Everything goes dark as my legs fall out from under me. I can see the ground coming up to meet me, but it seems like I'm moving in slow motion. My eyes close as I hit the ground.

XXXxxxXXX

"Kairi...?"

_Wha...? Is...someone calling...me? _

"Kairi, hang on...!"

_That voice...I know that voice...Don't I? _

"Don't let go...!"

_His voice...I can hardly hear it...But...I know it...Right?_

"Kairi...! Don't fall into the Darkness...! Come back to us...!"

_Am I...falling...into...Darkness...? _

"Riku, she's rejecting the Light!"

"What?! That can't be possible! Kairi, wake up!"

_Their voices...are louder...Riku...and...The...King...Light...Darkness...?_

"We have to save her! We can't let her die like this!"

_Riku..._

"I know, I have a plan. It takes a great amount of Light though. Can you do it? We can't leave Master Aqua on her own much longer."

_Aqua...? Who...is Aqua...?_

XXXxxxXXX

Suddenly a burst of Light blinds me. I gasp as my eyes open wide. "Kairi!" Riku looks relieved, and like he had been crying, maybe even just a little, but the streaks are there. Riku! "Riku!" I cry, pulling myself up from his arms and wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly, "Riku, you saved me! You and King Mickey!" I turned from Riku and gave Mickey an akward hug, since I was still hanging onto Riku. He laughs and hugs me back, as does Riku.

Riku helps me stand and tests my abilities, just to see if I'm ready to continue fighting, even if I told him I was fine now. "Where's Sora?!" I ask, suddenly afraid, since I can't see him. "He's fighting with Zexion." Riku answers. "We just finished off Auron." Aqua says, breathing heavily. "We?" I ask. Roxas steps up beside her, using his Keyblade for support. "Yeah, we as in me and her. That only leaves Zexion, Xemnas, Xehanort and Young Xehanort, and Ixakri." he says. "Count off Ixakri." Aqua says, looking away from us, "And Zexion, Sora just killed them both. Man, he's got more energy than all of us combined." "Tell me about it." Riku says lightly, rolling his eyes. _Huh, he put his helmet back on. When did he do that? _"Okay, Xemnas, Young Xehanort, and Xehanort are all that's left!" Mickey says sort of cheerily.

Even with these odds in our favor, this war is still far from over. "We better jump in and take Xemnas and Young Xehanort out so Sora can defeat Xehanort and end this thing." Roxas states. "Yeah, you're right." Riku nods, "I'll take Xemnas, Master Aqua, Your Majesty, can you two take out Young Xehanort?" "We can try." Aqua answers. "We'll get him down in no time!" Mickey corrects her. "Let's finish this." Riku says, turning from us and heading towards the one member that could only be Xemnas.


	14. Chapter 14

**In Riku's P.O.V., enjoy! I am sad to say, this story only has about maybe six or less chapters left. But don't worry, I have a surprise for all my faithful readers at the end, so wait until then, bear with me! It will be worth it I hope. ^^**

XXXxxxXXX

"So you've made it this far..Riku." Xemnas says, turning to me, pulling his hood back. I look at him, glaring through my helmet, "You didn't actually expect me to die before I got my second chance to kill you, did you?" He glares at me. "I take that as a no then?" I ask, summoning my newest Keyblade, The Wrath of Dawn. "Tell me, Riku," he says suddenly, "are you still afraid of the Dark?" "I told you before, I don't fear the Darkness." I growl.

He smirks, "That's not what I asked." _What? He's not making much sense._ "Then what _did_ you ask?" I ask, getting annoyed. "Your heart, you still keep it locked away. You have become a prisoner to that of which you try to hide away." he says. "Come again?" I growl. "You fear letting the Darkness into your heart. So, you still fear the Darkness. You think you know which road your heart takes, you've convinced yourself of what doesn't exist. You're nothing but a child, a child who still fears what he doesn't understand." he says.

"I fear nothing!" I growl, pointing Wrath of Dawn at him, "You're the one who's afraid! You fear losing! All you Darknesses are the same! You think you're too good to be beaten! But look around you, Xemnas! There's only three of you left! You've lost! Admit it! You're the one who's afraid! _You're afraid of the Light!_" "Hardly, boy. You've gotten ahead of yourself. Just because there are only three of us left, doesn't mean you all will live. We can still kill you. Don't mistake the odds for a win, Riku." he says, bringing forth his Etheral Blades.

I bring my weapon down, but in an attack position. I've grown tired of looking at his ugly face. I quickly look around me. _Sora, Master Aqua, King Mickey, Kairi, Roxas, be careful, we have to win this, not just for the light, but for ourselves, and for our worlds. We're the last hope. We can't fail. So wait for me. I won't be long. _I turn my gaze back to Xemnas. "Let's get this over with. I have promises to keep." I say. He smirks, "Yes, let's, we'll just see who walks away from this, and you'll see, your misguided path won't save you now."

"My path isn't misguided." I state, running at him now. He raises his blade at me and I bring my Keyblade up to block it, and he hits me with the second one, singing the side of my armor. I hiss and jump back. He grins and runs at me. I jump back and shoot a mixture of Light and Darkness at him and he dodges it completely and I jump back again to avoid his attack, trying to work out a battle strategy in my head.

He slices across the chest plate of my armor, slicing right into it, and into my skin. I yelp, unwantingly, and jump back again, shooting fire at him. He blocks my blows and comes at me again. I quickly cast cure on myself and I go in for an attack of my own. I manage to hit him, but he jumps away too quickly for me to get a good move on him. I rush in for another attack, which was a mistake, as he grins and catches me in a sphere of red lights. I gasp, realizing what this is. "You are a fool, boy!" he laughs.

I grit my teeth and quickly cast relfect as the red lights start to come down at me. I try to block the ones the reflect doesn't but it isn't hard to see I'm losing this part of the battle. _Man, this was ten times easier with Sora having my back.. **"****I always have your back, Riku!" **Sora?!_ I hear a faint "Light, give him strength!" and then I am sugring with a new source of power. I smile lightly as I continue to block and reflect the red lights. _Thanks, Sora. You really do have my back. I'll repay you. I promise. _The red lights stop and I look around for Xemnas, but I don't see him anywhere. "Riku, behind you!" Kairi screams.

I turn around, but too late. Xemnas is there, and he stabs my with one of his Etheral Blades. I grit my teeth and stab at him with my keyblade but he jumps out of range. I heal myself, but the damage still wears me down, and makes my movements slower. This isn't good. I can't go out this soon. I have to reserve my strength and try for powerful combo, it's the only chance I have of getting the upper hand in this battle.

I take in a deep breath, and face Xemnas again. I have to do this when he drops his guard. _How do I make him drop his guard? **You can't. **Ansem?! I thought I destroyed you! **You are wrong, yet again. You can not win against him. You are not strong enough.** yeah? You think so, old man? We'll just see. I won't be like you! I won't embrace the Darkness! Not now, not ever! **We shall see...**_ He didn't speak up again for a few minutes. And by then, I found a way to make Xemnas drop his guard long enough for me to get him. _Well, here we go. _

"You say I'm afraid of letting my heart in to the Darkness?" I ask, bringing my weapon down. Xemnas looks confused for a moment, then he says, "That is correct. What of it?" "What if I told you you were right?" I ask. "Then I would assume you have given up for attempts to change the fates." he says, eyeing me suspiciously. "And if I said _you_ were _right?_" I ask. He stares at me before answering. He's trying to see if I'm playing him. But he can't see my face. He can't read me.

"What are you getting at, boy?" he asks, his eyes narrowing. _Just a little more.. Come on... _"You didn't answer my question." I state flatly._ Come on.. Just a little more! _Xemnas gasps and falls to one knee. Kairi stands behind him, her Keyblade pointed where he had been standing. She smirks then winks and me and runs from the battle, going back to where she had been observing. Yes! I run for Xemnas, jumping into the air a few feet away from him and I point my keyblade downwards and then I flip through the air twice and land, stabbing Xemnas through the heart.

He gasps and errupts in dark flames. I grin beneath my helmet, "Here's the answers to those questions: None of the above, because I'd never forsake the road I walk. The road I walk, the road to Dawn, is the path my heart takes, and there's no changing that." I pull my Keyblade from him and jump back, watching him disappear in Darkness. I searched my heart for any trace of Ansem, but he was gone as well. "Good riddence." I mutter, looking around, seeing that Young Xehanort had left, returned to his own time, and Sora is just about to start his final battle to defeat Xehanort.

I joing our group and watch as Sora steps forward, Keyblade in hand, to end the second Keyblade War. "Will he be able to do it?" Kairi asks me. "Sora? Of course. And don't forget, we got his back if he needs us." "Yeah." she says, watching Sora closely. I watch him too as he stops walking, standing face to face with Xehanort, our hated one who started it all.

"He's finally going to fall." I mutter. "Not soon enough." Master Aqua says, glaring at the old man before us, "Soon enough would have been before he had the chance to corrupt Terra the way he had." "I agree." I say, remembering my own time of being tricked into corruption by the events that old man put together. I sigh and take off my helmet. Kairi gasps, "Riku, you're bleeding!"

"Nothing to get worked up about, Kai." I say, wiping my forehead a few times, to stop the bleeding so she'd calm down some. She looks at me for a few seconds more before turning her attention back to Sora. We all turn our attention to Sora as he points his Keyblade at Xehanort. "You've ruined enough lives. I'm ending you here and now!" he says. "That is, if you can, little warrior." Xehanort chuckles.

"I can." he growls. _I believe you, Sora. I know you have what it takes to do this. We all know. Borrow our Light, borrow our strength. We're your friends, and we'll help you in any way we can. We believe in you, as you've always believed in us. Take Xehanort down! _As if he had heard my private thoughts, Sora nods and runs at Xehanort, starting the battle at last. Kairi claps her hands together over her heart, as if praying, as her eyes practically become glued to Sora's baclk. I rest a hand on her shoulder, looking at her. She looks back at me.

"Sora can do this. Believe in him." I say. She nods, "I know, I just don't want him to get hurt." "None of us do." I say, looking at Sora, but still speaking to Kairi, "But you have to let go of your fears, Kairi. Focus on knowing Sora's abilities, knowing that he has what it takes to win for his friends, for theirs worlds and ours, his. KNow what he can do, and let him do it."

She looks back at Sora, smiling softly, "Right. I know. He has what it takes to win. He always did." "He always did." I repeat. I gasp as Sora is knocked down. He tries to get back up, but his feet seems to be stuck between two medium sized rocks. He looks at his foot then back at Xehanort, then back at his foot as he tries to get it free. Xehanort grins and charges a huge ball of Darkness, no doubt going to be sent on Sora, who's now defenseless.

_I can't take this!_ "Sora!" I yell, running forward. I hear several "Riku, no, stop!" but I ignore them and run to my best friend. Xehanort releases the attack. Sora looks at it with wide eyes and looks back at his foot, tugging furiously at it. I get in front of him as the attack gets to him. He gets his leg free, but it's too late. I already took the blow for him. I blink as my helmet it blown off my face, I hear it hitting the ground over and over as it rolls away.

I start to fall backwards and someone catches me. I look up and see it's Sora, and he's standing now. The attack, the aftershock that took my helmet, took his too. "Riku!" he cries, hodling me up. "Sora.." I wheeze. "Riku!" he repeats, his eyes wide. "Riku, why did you do that?!" he demands, his eyes threatening to tear up. "Because.." I cough, "I couldn't let...you die here..not now... You... You have...to win. For The Islands..our home...and for us..all your friends...I couldn't let you die here..."

"Riku.." he says, tears falling onto my face lightly, sliding off again. "Riku, you big idiot!" he cries. I chuckle softly, "You tripped..loser.." He makes a small sound that might have been a laugh, "Riku...just.. Just hang in there! Don't let go." "Let go?" I blink, "I'm not holding on." "Riku!" he gasps. I smile lightly, "This is the end for me, Sora. Sorry, but you have to do the rest, but...I'll give you something...to help you..and...to keep me in your heart." I reach up and place my hand on his shoulder, where his armor plate is, and I send all of my Light, my powers of dawn, into him.

"This should help you win." I say. He nods, fighting back tears. "And, Sora...?" I ask, knowing this is the last thing I'll be able to say to him, "Don't ever forget about me." He gasps, his eyes going wide as my eyes begin to close. As everything seems to become nothing to my senses, as it feels I'm weightless, starting to fall, I hear a faint voice. Sora's voice. And it says, "Not ever, Riku. Not ever. I promise." And I close my eyes for the final time, as the Darkness sets in and takes me down forever, and ever.

_"Not ever, Riku. Not ever."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy in Sora's P.O.V.**

XXXxxxXXX

"Riku!" I scream, "Riku!" I shake him, but he doesn't wake up. _Why won't he wake up?!_ "Riku!" I continue to scream, "Rikuuuuuuu!" "He's gone now, Sora. Your precious best friend is dead." Xehanort smirks. I growl, "You'll pay for this!" I lay Riku down and step forward, "I'll make you pay." "Yes," Xehanort continues to smirk, "do you feel that, Sora? The power? The _rage?_" My eyes narrow, "What are you trying to say..?"

"Feel the rage, ensue the Darkness!" he says. I growl, "How many times do I have to tell you I won't give in to the Darkness befre you get it through your thick skull?!" He laughs, "Well then, let's get this battle started. I know you're itching to hurt me. Isn't that right, Sora? That's also the feeling of Darkness setting in." "I'm not a slave to the Darkness. I'm going to kill you for the sake of my friends! For everyone you've ruined!" I cried, summoning my Keyblade and running towards the old man.

He quickly summons his Keyblade and we clash instantly. "Fuel your rage!" he says. "Shut up!" I shoot back, jumping back and shooting Light at him. His Keyblade blocks it and he grins, "You'll need more than that to beat me, boy." I growl and run at him again. We clash Keyblades again and I try to get under his defenses, but he's not letting up, he's leaving no openings. _I have to find this guy's weakness! _

_"Giving up already?" Riku laughs. __Riku... I won't give up. _"Thunder! Fire!" I cast spells, trying to catch Xehanort off guard. He isn't giving me any openings though. This won't be easy, but I never expected it to. But, with Riku dead, I don't want to fight, I just want this all to end. But I'm the only one who can end this. So I have to fight. For Riku. _"Giving up already? come on, Sora, I thought you were better than that." Riku laughs. _

For Lea. _"Things change. You of all should know that. Got it memorized?" Lea grins. _For Namine. _"Friends for real." Namine smiles as she holds out her pinkie to me and I take it in mine._ For Xion. _"I'm Xion. Now go!" she says, pushing me into the dark corridor. _And for Ventus. _"Whatever they dish out, we'll take, together." Ventus says, smiling brightly. _"For my friends, I'll destroy you!" I vow.

"You'll need to actually try to atrtack if you want to do that." Xehanort sneers. I glare, "I really hate you." He chuckles darkly, "Many people do." "Then add me to the list." I growl. He sneers, "Will do, once you're dead." "Then don't count on adding me, I don't plan to die here." I say. "Plans change, Sora." he says. "I know," I growl, "I planned on leaving here with my best friend. But you've made sure I can never take him home again!"

He chuckles, waving his hand around like he's got something important to say. "Everyone dies eventually, Sora. We all lose comrades young and old, such is the meaning of war," He says as I get angrier by the second. "If you can't accept that, than you truly are a child."

_Me, a child?_ I can literally feel the heat shooting out of my ears as I retaliate. "A child? Would a child be able to withstand abuse from his own mother?" She flashes through my mind momentarily and I gasp, remembering all those times with the scissors, the table, the floor, and her cruel, cruel hands. The way she would punch me and say that I was nothing, like dust in the wind. How I nearly died and got sent to the hospital, with only my friends to comfort me as I slowly started to disappear.

My lapse nearly costs me my life right then as he strikes, aiming his ridiculous Keyblade at my side. I flinch back in time, only receiving a narrow cut that barely gets through my armor. _That was too close._ "You see, boy?" He laughs hastily. "You're not ready to make the sacrifices that come with war. You're just playacting in manners you don't understand."

"Shut up!" I charge, erasing my mother from my mind as I try to wack his head off. He teleports away leaving me to hit the air. I growl, turning around rapidly only to face nothing. _Where did that bastard go?_ I keep turning and turning but he's not showing up. Then Kairi screams at me, her voice chilling me to the bone as my stomach nearly empties itself. "SORA! Look out!"

_What?_ And then there's searing pain, shooting up my spine as something bashes my head in. I can't hear anything, not Kairi's screams or Xehanort's dark chuckles. I hit the ground hard as the pain travels up my arms and down my legs, my eyes shut tightly while I bite my bottom lip to keep from whimpering. A glaze passes through my eyes as I open them and suddenly everything is dark and I can't feel a thing.

XXXxxxXXX

My body seems sluggish, but the pain doesn't hurt, like, it's not even there. I stand up warily, but everything is different. _This isn't the battlefield, it's...it's..._

_"Sora?! Sora, what are you doing here?!"_

I turn and smile, tears coming unbidden. "R-Riku?"

_"Sora, get out of here!"_ He shouts at me, his form translucent and glowing with light. I shake my head as I feel the warmth draining out of my soul. "No, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm so tired of him, Riku. Just...I don't know if I can-"

_"This isn't you, the real Sora wouldn't give up so easily! You have all your friends backing you up, everyone is counting on you, Sora!"_ He smiles sadly. _"Even me. I know it may seem like I'm not there anymore, but you have to remember this,"_ he points at my chest, _"You'll always be able to find the light, to grow powerful, to defeat anything that stands in your way...as long as you listen to your heart."_

I don't even try to stop the tears anymore as I stare at him. "Riku..."

_"You can do it, I believe in you."_

"I..I...okay. I'll continue fighting." I tremble and shake as my body starts turning white. Riku smiles for the last time before fully entering my body and than my whole vision is gone. It flashes in and out, giving me random snippets of past journeys, different lives...like snapshots. I see Riku smirking at me when I was throwing sea shells at him and he pats my head, his body so much larger from my child-like eyes. I see Kairi smiling at me before she falls over, giving up her light to rescue me. I see Namine fighting courageously with her powers, her body shifting between shades of blue and white. I see Roxas fighting me, succumbing to the darkness only to be brought back by me. Then there's me running with Roxas to keep him from getting killed in his quest for revenge after we find Lea's body...

And then there's Riku, standing in front of the blast, protecting me.

My eyes flash open and I stand, grunting through the pain. I can now hear everything, Kairi's sobs, Xehanort's laughter...

I growl at him, "You won't be laughing for long." "Ah, what's this? You've decided to keep fighting?" His voice now sounds apathetic and I smirk. "I told you that you would pay, didn't I? I always keep my promises."

Xehanort simply smiles at me, a cruel nasty one that serves his body justice. "You should listen to your body, boy. I don't think it wants to follow you." I huff before standing, energy rising with Riku's spirit still resting inside me. "You're dead." He simply smirks before coming at me again, taking away all of my armor with one brutal blast. I slam into the ground, rolling in spirals before bringing out another Keyblade to stop myself. Now I have two, and Riku's powers of Dawn. _This bastard doesn't know who he's dealing with._ I get back up and now my clothes are completely white, encased in soft ringlets of magic as I bring my Keyblades up in a pose. "Any last words?" I almost spit in his direction. He smiles and walks towards me slowly, his whole body rippling with darkness. "I'm done talking, boy. You seem to lack respect for your elders anyway."

I don't even waste a comment on him, running forward to slash my weapons through his chest. He jumps to the side before shooting purple bolts of electricity in my direction. I roll out of the way before shooting light back at him. He dodges this and smirks before coming toward me, hand open as an orb of darkness spreads throughout his fingertips. _No, not again. You're not taking anyone else away from me! Not anymore! Never again!_ I start screaming, running faster than I ever have before, body glowing and almost ready to burst from the high levels of magic and light I'm holding up in my heart. His ball of energy gets bigger and that's when I realize that the blast of our attacks could kill us both. _Doesn't matter as long as he dies!_ "This ends, now!" I say before thrusting both Keyblades and all of the light within me into his chest. I see the tips of my Keyblades sticking out his back as blood splatters all over my chest. His eyes widen, from both shock and disbelief, and then everything turns white as an explosion sends me away faster than a bullet.

_"I believe in you, Sora."_

_"You were always the one, right? The one who would save us all?"_

_"I love you, Sora."_

_"You can overcome the darkness, you have to win, okay?"_

_"We all believe in you, Sora. Our hearts are connected, you're never alone."_

_Never alone..._

"HEAL!" I feel a wave of magic pass through me, as if I've been dipped in a cool bath, soap rinsing out my hair and flushing out the blood from my chest. "Wha?" "You did it, Kairi!" Aqua gives me a dazzling smile while Roxas simply smirks at me before showing me the peace sign. Kairi is breathing heavily and looks exhausted, but I can tell from her eyes that she's also relieved. I smile at her before chuckling weakly. "Did I..did we win?"

Mickey nods. "You've done it, Sora. Everything will be fine now, Xehanort's been destroyed." He points and I turn my head, barely making out Xehanort's body which is dissolving slowly. "Good riddance," I mutter before sitting up only to fall back down as my chest protests. "Sora, don't move! Your injuries are still fresh!" Kairi scolds, mothering me. I feel like retorting, I mean I just defeated the most powerful man in the universe, but I smile instead. "Thanks, Kairi. I owe you." She stares at me for a moment before shaking her head and saying, "You don't owe me anything, Sora. I'm the one who should be thanking you."

I shrug. "It's no problem, Kairi." She continues looking at me. _What? Did I do something wrong?_ She answers my internal question with one action; a soft kiss on my lips. My eyes widen before I wrap my hands around her head, kissing her back lightly as my heart heats up, as if it's congratulating me.

_Thanks, Riku. I'll never forget you. Wherever you are, I hope you're happy._

**XXXxxxXXX**_  
_

**A/N:I couldn't get this out last night because I couldn't find the right inspiration to write, so I asked a good friend of mine, Justice333, to finish the update for me, with my help of course, but most of this is her work. So give her credit where credit is due. ^^ Review kindly!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Two chapters left! This one, and then the secret ending! This final chapter may be a little shorter than the rest, but please bear with me. Okay? ^^ This chapter will be in multiple P.O.V.s but it will be easy to see who's is who's. So enjoy. **

XXXxxxXXX**_Roxas_**

"You're really going to do it?" asks Master Aqua. "I have to. I mean, I want to, he deserves to be burried in the place he was born." Sora sighs, using King Mickey's Gumi Ship to take Riku there. "So that's it then." Aqua sighs, "It's over. We're all going home." "Well, since Xehanort is gone, the worlds will soon be unconnected once this world becomes locked with the Keyhole. So it's safer to return to our old lives." King Mickey states.

"We can't go back to our old lives. Riku's gone." Sora sighs, looking like he's about to cry. "I'll be okay.." Kairi says, placing a hand on his shoulder. She smile at him and he smiles softly back. He quickly kisses her cheek then he turn sto me. "Roxas, what are you planning to do? Do you have anywhere to go back to?" he asks. Kairi pipes in, "If you want, you can come back to Destiny Islands with us."

"I planned on going to Twilight Town, but, I guess I don't have a place there either..I guess I'll go back to Destiny Islands with you.." I sigh, not feeling too comfortable. "You don't have to, it's just, we thought you'd like to.." Sora says. I smile, "Don't get so nervous, I'd love to come, Sora. I'm just, trying to work some things out is all." _Like trying to say good bye to the friends I've lost. And to Namine. _

XXXxxxXXX**_Aqua_**

I finally made it back to the Mysterious Tower and Yen Sid was there, along with master Eraqus. "Where's Terra?!" I ask instantly. "Slow down, Master Aqua." Master Yen Sid says, "First off, I would like to thank you for defeating Xehanort. The DArkness should fall into an Eternal Sleep now." "Wonderful." I breathe, "Now things will back to normal. Well, as normal as it has ever been."

"That is true." Master Eraqus says. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, Masters, but, can I _please_ see Terra now?" "Of course. He's in the next room." Master Eraqus smiles, gesturing to a door behind me. I quickly rush through the door, looking for Terra. "Aqua.?" Terra's voice calls from my left. I turn there and smile brightly, "Terra!" "That you're here, means we've won..?" he asks. I nod and he smiles lightly, "Good."

I smile and lean down and hug him gingerly. He hugs me back and I smile, breathing his scent in. _Mmmm.. He smells like earth, but, it smells so good, only on him it smells good. So good... _"I was afraid you know, that I'd lose you." he breathes. I pull back and smile at him, "I'd never leave you, Terra. I love you too much." He msiles, "I love you too, Aqua." He then leans up and kisses me.

XXXxxxXXX**_King Mickey_**

I land the ship in the garden and Donald and Goofy are already there waiting for me. I smile and exit the ship. "Your Mejesty!" they both say, tackling me with a hug. "Gosh, guys!" I laugh, "You knocked me over!" They laugh and help me up. "Garsh, Your Majesty, we're sorry. We're just super excited to see you!" Goofy says. I smile, "That's alright guys, I missed you all too." "Even us?" I hear Minnie's voice coming from the Garden Gate.

"Minnie!" I gasp with joy, running over to her and taking her into a hug. Goofy and Donald follow me. Donald hugs Daisy. "It's good to have you home, Mickey." Minnie says with a smile. I smile back, "It's good to be home. Gosh, I really missed this place! And now that Xehanort is gone for good, I won't have to leave for a very long time."

"Good, because I missed you a lot when you left so suddenly, and then you had to leave again." Minnie sighs. "Well don't worry, I'm staying for a long time." I smile, hugging her again. She hugs me back and I then move away, "Well let's get inside, I may be back, but I still have some work to do, I'm sure my paperwork has piled up." "Actually, dear," Minnie smiles, following me to the castle, "I did all your paperwork, so you have no work to do. Call it a welcome hom gift." I smile, "Oh, gosh, Minnie!" I kiss her cheek and she giggles.

XXXxxxXXX**_Sora_**

"There." I sigh, "He's burried. All nice and everything." "You did good, Sora." Kairi smiles. I smile lightly back at her and she hugs me tightly. "Don't get like this, Sora. Everything's going to be okay. We won't forget about him. He's burried in his favorite place. You can't blame yourself." she sighs. I sigh and look down, "But...he died because of me..." "No he didn't!" she says, glaring at me. I look at her, "What?"

"Riku died because he wanted to save you! You didn't cause that! His death is not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself, Sora!" she says. I sigh and smile lightly, "I'm sorry, kair.. You're right.." She sighs and hugs me again, "It's getting late, Sora, we should go home.." "Okay.." I mutter. Then I remember something and gasp, "Kairi, wait!" She turns to me, "Yes?"

I breathe in deeply, feeling around in my pocket. I smile to myself, pulling the small black box from my pocket. kairi eyes the box xuriously and I get down on one knee and look up at her. She gasps and her eyes widen. I smile as recognition comes to her eyes. Her eyes start to water and she smiles lightly. "Kairi Kusajira?" I ask. "yes?" she asks, her face already starting to go red. I smile brightly and open the box, holding the ring up to her, "I've been meaning to do this, but I couldn't find the right time. So, here goes. Kairi Kusajiria, will you make me the happiest Keyblade weilder ever, and merry me?"

**XXXxxxXXX**

**A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed, and review kindly! There is one last chapter, the secret ending! So stay tuned for that, okay? ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The Secret Ending! Enjoy and review kindly! This is no P.O.V. So third person omniscient.**

XXXxxxXXX

_Peace comes to an end-_

Her silver armor shines in the moonlight, the pink ligning shimmers. Her brown hair mixed with highlights of violet sways int he breeze.

"Celius, do you know the path your heart walks?" she asks, turning towards the warrior in black and silver armor.

_Darkness beings to rise- _

He looks back at her, brown eyes ringed in blue shine in the light of the moon. His pale blue hair that falls into his eyes and around his neck, shades of brown covering the edges, sways gently in the breeze.

"I believe I do." he says, looking towards the moon, "The real question is-"

_True Light awakens, as does Darkness-_

"Do you? Riku?" Celius asks.

"I really don't know. But I think, I'm starting to get a clue." she replies, staring up at the moon as well.

_A new enemy rises, planning to bring back the one who started it all-_

"So what's our first move?" asks Celius.

"Stop my Heartless, before it's too late." Riku says.

_Xehanort-_

"Do you have what it takes, Warrior Princess of Kingdom Hearts?" asks Celius, smiling lightly at Riku.

"I believe so," Riku smiles, summoning two Keyblades, one a mixture of the old, Oath Keeper and Wrath of Dawn; _Wrath of Oath keeper's Dawn_, and the second a mixture of the old, Destiny's Embrace, and Light's Embrace; _Embrace of Destiny's Light_, holding them both backwards, "Do you have what it takes, Warrior of Earth and Water?"

Celius grins, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

_For the special Princess, Kingdom Hearts has opened-_

Riku taps her shoulder and a helmet appears, Celius coppies her. Riku throws both Keyblades, and they merge, creating a Keyblade Rider that resembles a motorcycle covered in silver, pink, and crystal. Celius throws his Keyblade, one he merged; _EarthShaker _mixed with_ Rainfell_, creating _Rain's Earth_ _Shaker_, into the sky and it turns into a rider that resembles a skateboard with black mixed with blue flames. They take off into the sky.

_A new war is trying to break out._

_Past the fading of hearts, and the black darkness making them fall, hearing the whispers in the dark, and passing through the darkest esscence, a new chronicle has begun. The chronicle of the new connection, Chronicles of the Keyblade, and the True Daughter of Light. **  
**_

**XXXxxxXXX**

**A/N: The newest story is a Connect to this saga, so please read it, and review kindly. It's called The Keyblade Chronicles: The Daughter of Light.**


End file.
